The Tributes of District 10
by Dexter1206
Summary: Laura was sent off to the 74th hunger games with Travis, the boy with the crippled foot. There is something between them that they are trying to figure out. Here's my story on what if they were the star-crossed lovers instead of Katniss and Peeta. Read to find out what happens. I don't own "The Hunger Games". All rights go to Suzanne Collins.
1. The Reaping

**I have always wondered what the tributes of District 10 were like during the 74****th**** Hunger Games. Since Katniss always said in the book how the crippled boy from 10 stood out. Here is the story of what would happen if the crippled boy from 10 and his District partner were star-crossed lovers. Anyway enjoy.**

I got in from doing chores on the farm. My family owns a cattle farm in District 10.

I walk into my family's house and kick off my boots, which are covered in dirt and dust from the live stock fields.

I am 17 years old and I am the oldest of 6. I have 4 sisters and 1 brother. His name is Caleb and he is the youngest.

Caleb is 2 years old and too young to work alongside me and my father.

I help my father because out of the 5 daughters I am the only one who isn't afraid to get my hands dirty on the ranch.

My mother describes me, jokingly, as the girl who would prefer to wear overalls to a dress. This is true. "Laura." I hear my mother call.

"Yes mother." I reply. She walks in with a smile as she holds up a dress. It is a yellow sundress with white trim. I take it from her and give her a hug.

"Thanks mom." I say. "You're welcome honey. Come on, let's make you look like a lily of the valley." My mother says with a smile.

This is the only day of the year I do try and look pretty: Reaping day. I wash up, put on the dress, and my mom braids my hair into two braids.

"You look beautiful." My mom says as she kisses my cheek. I look in the mirror and realize I do look beautiful.

Well, myself and most people usually don't see me as beautiful anyway. I maybe short but, I am built sturdy.

My father, having the same build, tells me being sturdy is a good thing. But, then again I favor my father in every way in appearance and personality.

I have pale skin, like everyone in my family; long straight brown hair; light brown eyes, broad shoulders and a round face.

I would label myself as plain and so would most boys at my school. My 4 sisters, however, all look like my red haired, green eyed mother.

My mother and all my sisters are all pretty. The bell at the justice building sounds and myself and my family go on our way.

I sign in, go into the area marked for people my age and my sisters follow my lead. The ones that are 12 and older anyway.

I wait silently and smile at my friend Alice who is a few feet away. She has been my friend since birth and I wish I had her as a sister.

I am brought back when I hear Capitol escort, Marius Quinton, approach the microphone and say, "Hello District 10! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Marius scares us all to the highest degree like most of the Capitol people with their crazy fashions.

His skin is dyed blue and his teeth are silver and look like fangs. He has his natural blonde hair slicked back and he does wear a normal suit.

Without the dyes and metal teeth he would be a pretty good looking guy. He is somewhere in his mid-twenties.

"Let's get the games started. Ladies first!" he says with a smirk and a wink. I roll my eyes at his display.

He gets a slip and I am praying it isn't any of my sisters. He speaks into the microphone, "Laura Russella." My heart sinks but, I keep strong for my family.

My younger sisters and brother are weeping. I try to block them out as I walk up to the stage.

I am now on the stage stoic and silent as I stare off into the distance.

Once Marius finally stopped trying to make me talk he says into the microphone, "Now to pick our male tribute."

He smiles and eagerly walks to the bowl to draw a name. He and all the other people of the Capitol people are sick for enjoying watching us all die.

They are lower than dirt in my opinion. Marius gets a slip and strides back to the microphone. He gets a grin on his face and says, "Travis Metelli."

Into the path walks a handsome, strong boy of average height. I guess he is about 5' 8''. Either way he's taller than my 5' 4'' stature anyway.

His right foot is deformed because of a birth defect. So, he limps as he walks. I know Travis. We've only spoken a handful of sentences to each other.

Travis is the only child in his family. Calvin Metelli, Travis's father, is the second richest man in District 10 behind the mayor.

Mr. Metelli owns the slaughter house and stock yards for District 10. His wife, Travis's mother, died when Travis was 10 during a flu epidemic.

Like his father, Travis is quiet, kind, and handsome. He also has his father's tan skin, jet black hair, and dark brown eyes.

He doesn't really talk much but, he smiles at me every day and I smile back. I do this because I've always kind of liked him.

He even saved my life on one occasion. I remember the first day I met him.

_(12 years ago)_

I was playing outside by myself because, Alice was sick and stayed home.

I was playing in the school yard and then these boys started to pick on me for being a girl wearing overalls.

They call me ugly and laugh as I run away to cry in a corner. I am sobbing into my hands until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around to see this boy giving me a shy smile and holding a daisy in his hand. He was a year older than me at age 6.

"I think you're beautiful." He says and hands me the flower. He blushes and walks away. I watch him walk away. I am confused but, happy.

I found out later his name was Travis from my mother. Not a day goes by when I don't think about that act of kindness he did for me.

_(Present)_

He limps as he usually does up to the stage and hobbles up the stairs.

We stand silent as the mayor reads the treaty and then Marius has Travis and I shake hands.

The reaping ends and Travis and I are escorted into the justice building to say goodbye to our friends and family.

A peacekeeper puts me in a room and I wait for my family. They all come in.

Younger sisters and brother weep into my dress and my mother tells me she loves me and gives me a hug. My sisters all gave me a hug too.

My father silences everyone.

"Laura, you can do this. You know how to use a lasso and pitchfork, use them to your advantage. You are smart and strong and show them what a Russella is made of. You promise?" he asks putting a hand on my shoulder and giving me an encouraging smile. I smile and say, "I promise dad."

He smiles and hugs me,"That's my girl! I love you." "I love you too dad." I say and then a peacekeeper orders them out.

I then notice an envelope on my lap. I open it. There is a note and a neck lace. I read the note:

* * *

_I found this in the street on the way to school. Promise me you'll wear it in the arena. _

_I love you,_

_Margret_

* * *

Margret is my second youngest sister and I look at the necklace. I see it is the District 10 emblem of the cow with the two knives.

I put it on and give a silent thank you to my sister even though she's gone. Alice comes in and gives me a hug.

She wishes me luck and stays until the peacekeepers order her away.

I am alone and I spend the rest of my remaining 40 minutes looking at the necklace.

The cow makes me think of the day I was almost trampled to death in a stampede. I would've died if Travis didn't save me.

That day still gives me night terrors that end in me screaming.

_(5 years ago) _

I was 12 and my father sent me to bring a letter into town. I was on my way walking when I felt the ground rumbling.

I look to see a huge herd of cattle running toward me. I run and I can feel them on my heels.

I am screaming and thinking I am about to die. I think I am done when I feel a hand pull me by my arm.

I notice I am now on a white horse being ridden by none other than Travis Metelli. "Laura, hold on!" He yells at me.

I obey him and wrap my arms around his waist. We get out of harms way and Travis takes me home. He gets off and helps me get down.

"Travis, thank you for saving me." I say. He blushes and nods at me. I want to show him how much I appreciate it so I kiss him on the cheek.

His face becomes deep red and he finally says quietly, "You're welcome." I walk in to my house and watch him ride away.

I never did mail that letter that day.

_(Present)_

I still have nightmares like I said. Except I always end up trampled and dead by the end of my dream.

Just then the peacekeeper ushers me out and Travis and I walk onto the train. Here we go. Off to our deaths.

**Please comment. Also, please don't be too hard on me. I hope you liked it and please tell me whether I should write more. Have a nice day. (: **


	2. The train

**Thank you for commenting. Here's chapter 2. (:**

We get on the train and Marius stands before us smiling at us.

"Welcome Travis and Laura. I hope you will enjoy yourselves here and at the Capitol. Well, dinner is in one hour. You each have your own rooms. The rooms are labeled so you shouldn't have a problem finding them. Everything is at your disposal. See you at dinner." He says then walks out.

If there are things I will give Marius credit for: he has a great speaking voice and he is very inviting. Travis and I are alone.

"I'm going to find my room." I say. "Laura wait." Travis says. I look at him.

"I just want to tell you… I think you look… beautiful today." He says then rubs his neck and blushes nervously.

"Thank you Travis. You look very handsome yourself." I tell him. He smiles shyly at me. "Thanks Laura. I'll see you at dinner." He says and walks away.

But, something is different. He isn't limping as badly as he usually does. "Travis." I say. "Yes." He replies. "You're walking looks better." I say with a grin.

He smiles and says, "I got a gift from my father before I left." He sits down and removes his boot.

I see the front of his foot has been replaced by a plastic thing that resembles a foot.

"My dad got me a prosthetic foot. Says it's supposed to help me with my walking. Now maybe I won't be such a freak." He says with a laugh.

"I don't think you're a freak." I say truthfully then blush at the truth of my own words.

He blushes at me and smiles slightly, puts on his boot and walks away. I watch him disappear into his room.

I stand there pondering the events and then decide to head to my room too. I wash my face and look through the clothes in the drawers.

I look for overalls and can't find any. So I settle for denim pants and a long sleeve white cotton blouse.

I keep my hair as is since the braids make me look nice. I walk out and go to the dining car.

I see Marius, Travis, and two Victors from our district: Raymond Brander and Elaine Corelli. Raymond is in his early 50's and Elaine is in her late- 30's.

I take the empty seat next to Travis. "Hey y-yur kids, congra- lautins. Ya two luk lak winners." Raymond slurs looking drunk out of his mind.

A lot of Victors turn to drugs and alcohol. I think it's sad they need those things to cope. He then looks dizzy and falls out of his chair.

He is passed out on the ground. "Why do we even bring him every year?" Elaine asks Marius annoyed. "He volunteers," Marius says matter of factly.

"Yeah he volunteers to get drunk on free spirits and leaves me with all the responsibilities. I'd better off with on my own." She says and looks to us.

She grins, "Hello I'm Elaine and that's Ray. But, he's useless. You're Travis and you're Laura right?" We nod and she shakes our hands.

"So what can you two do in terms of fighting?" She asks.

"I know how to wield a pitchfork and I can lasso any animal you give me." I tell her with a shrug.

"Laura, don't act like that's nothing. Those two things are impressive and can be the deciding factor between life and death. What about you Travis?" she asks.

"I can wrestle okay." He says. "Travis, I've seen you take down a bull with your bare hands." I say thinking he is crazy for not being honest.

"Really? So, you're a strong man, huh?" Elaine asks him. "Well, I help in the stock yards. It's a requirement to be strong." He says.

"Well that is very impressive Travis. Dinner is here. Let's eat." She says. The food is excellent. Travis and I are clearing every plate they put in front of us.

I am kind of surprised at Travis. I thought he would be eating more casually because his family can afford top quality food at home.

But, then again this food is so rich and so good. I actually have to slow down because I am starting to feel sick.

This food is way richer than what I am used to at home. I see Travis do the same.

Marius is surprised at us and smirks, "Slow down. There is gonna be more you know. Out of my five years as escort you two win the award for insatiable appetite." I am not listening to him.

We finish eating. "Time to view today's reapings." Marius says and we follow him to a viewing room. There are plush chairs and a large television.

Of course the tributes from 1 and 2 look like snide, spoiled, killing machines. The rest of the districts have average reapings.

Aside from the careers, Travis is one of the larger males in this year's games. Then my heart sinks when I see the boy from 11.

This boy is at least 6'5'' and over 200 pounds easy. Then my heart sinks further when I see a little 12 year old girl get reaped from 11.

I think of Margret who is 12. She could've easily been like this girl and taken to the games. District 12 interested me the most.

A girl volunteered to go in place of her 12 year old sister.

Their drunken Victor falls off the stage and makes me think of Raymond who passed out into a drunken stupor earlier at dinner.

The boy from 12 is built like Travis. This boy is maybe an inch or two taller though but, both of them are muscular and strong looking.

They shake hands and the reaping ends. "Well good night. You two have a busy day tomorrow." Marius says and walks out.

"I better peel Raymond off the dining car floor. Good night. We'll talk in the morning." Elaine says. We both say good night and go off to our rooms.

I am about to enter my room when Travis says, "Night Laura." I smile at him.

I know I shouldn't be getting too attached to Travis because of our situation but, I don't care. Travis is nice and I really like him.

"Good night Travis." I say with a smile. He grins and goes into his room. I go into mine.

I get a nightgown out of the drawers and put it on and I slide into my sheets.

Tomorrow is the opening ceremonies for the games and I need to be well rested.

The 74th annual hunger games have started and the odds don't look to be in my favor.

**So, what do you guys think? Leave me a comment. I like hearing your opinions. Thanks for reading.**


	3. The nightmare

**So, I hope you all are enjoying the story. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy! **

_I am walking up the path and it all seems very peaceful and quiet. Then, out of nowhere the earth shakes beneath me. 20 yards away is a stampede. I scream and start running for my life. It is no use, they catch up to me and I am being trampled. I spend my last moments screaming._

I am still screaming as I slowly wake up. Then, an unexpected thing happens. "Laura!" I hear from the hall.

Then I hear my door open and I hear a person briskly making their way toward me.

I feel the weight on my bed shift next to me and someone is holding me.

The arms feel strong and secure. I then realize who it is when they speak again.

"Laura. Laura, your okay. Stop screaming, your okay." Travis says worried and concerned as he holds me close.

I feel him stroke my hair as I cry into his chest. "It's okay Laura. Shh." He says softly as he continues holding me. I finally calm down and look at him.

He looks at me with true concern. "I heard you scream and I thought you were hurt." He says brushing the hair away from my eyes.

I smile and say, "No, it was just a bad dream." "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

I only had to say two words to make him understand, "The stampede." His eyes widen in shock then, I feel his arms start to loosen from me.

I grip his bicep and plead like a small child, "Please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. I will stay right here." He says reassuring and continues "Just let me close the door." He gets up and closes the door.

When he comes back I invite him to climb under the covers with me and he looks at me hesitantly.

"Travis, it's okay. I trust you." I say with a shy smile. "Yeah, but I don't think your father would appreciate it." He says looking away.

Why is he bringing my father into this? I plead with him again, "Please Travis." He looks at me and stutters, "O-okay Laura."

But, I notice he acts peculiar as he climbs in. I swiftly covers his feet right away under the blanket. "Travis, you don't have to hide from me." I say to him.

"It makes people uncomfortable." He says embarrassed. "I don't mind. Please, trust me?" I say and look into his eyes.

He hesitantly pulls his foot out to show me. It isn't that bad. His foot just has no front to it. It's basically just a heel. "Pretty weird right?" he says.

"No, I don't think so. I think it's unique." I say. I look up to see him smiling at me. I smile back and snuggle close to him. His arms wrap around me.

I fall asleep to Travis soothingly rubbing my arm.

I wake up in Travis's arms still as I hear a knock on my door. "Laura. It's Marius." He says. Then before I can even blink he opens the door.

His eyes go wide then he grins at us.

"So, this was where you were Travis. I was wondering why your room was empty." Marius says with a knowing smile. Even though he is wrong.

"It's not what you think." Travis says. "He's right. Nothing happened." I add.

"Right, well breakfast is in 40 minutes. You two should get ready." Marius says and walks away.

Travis gets up and I realize he was only wearing a pair of under shorts. It made me blush to think I didn't notice something like that until now.

"Um, Travis." I say hesitantly. "Yes Laura." He says and turns around. I have never seen Travis in this way but, I like it.

All those hours of working in his father's stock yards have had a positive impact on his body. "Thank you for staying with me." I say.

"It's no problem Laura." He says and walks out.

I am still in somewhat of a daze after Travis leaves but, I shake my head to clear my thoughts and I decide to wash up.

I walk in and look at the shower in fear. There are so many buttons. I step in and the water starts to hit me.

I am scared but, I press a button once I am used to it. I press random buttons until I get soap. After my shower I smell like a million different things.

My sense of smell feels over loaded. I decide to put on my reaping dress again since my mother would probably appreciate it.

I walk out of my room and see Travis walk out simultaneously. He is in a white button down shirt and tan slacks.

He looks very handsome like I always think he does. He smiles at me. I smile back and we walk into breakfast.

It is just being brought in as we arrive. "Please sit down." Elaine says motioning us with her hand. We sit down.

"Okay, you two will be in the Capitol within the hour. You will be give to your prep team and stylists. They are going to do unpleasant procedures but, don't complain or reject anything. Take it and keep your mouth shut. Just do as your told, okay?" she says.

We both nod. "Good. Fill up on as much food as you can too. You're going to need the energy." She says then goes silent as we all start eating.

Ray is eating and drinking his coveted alcohol at the same time. We pull into the city and are amazed by what we see.

Tall metallic buildings, colorful streets packed with people, and then we pull into the station. I see people awaiting our arrival.

"I'll see you later." Travis says before we are separated. "Bye Travis." I call to him before peacekeepers usher us to the remake center.

This is going to be painful and unpleasant.

**Tell your opinions on what you think and thanks for reading. (:**


	4. The parade

**I hope you all are enjoying my story. Here is Chapter 4. (:**

I have been on this cold metal table, striped of my clothes, for the past 3 hours.

My prep team has been ripping off my body hair and scrubbing me with what feels like gritty sand to rid my body of several layers of skin.

My skin is tingling with pain and I feel so vulnerable. Also, my prep team is made up of 3 males so, I really don't feel comfortable.

"You are doing so well! Don't worry your almost done!" says this guy with purple hair sticking up on his head.

It is a moment like this where I would rather have Marius here. Even if he thinks Travis and I are lovers from what he saw this morning.

That thought makes me confused and embarrassed so, I throw it from my mind right now.

I can process that later when I am not being touched and worked on by strange men that I don't even know.

After another half hour, one of them says, "There you're all done." I smile and say, "Thank you so much. For all your hard work"

They all look overjoyed by my apprieciation. One of them says, "You're welcome dear. Glad we could help. Let's get Diana!"

I am assuming Diana is my stylist. Well, at least she is a woman. I put my robe back on and sit up on the table.

A minute or two later, a relatively normal looking person for someone born in the Capitol walks into the room.

She is tall and slender with auburn hair that she keeps in a ponytail. She does have tattoos on her hands but, they aren't the strangest things I've seen.

She is wearing a black skirt with a peach blouse. She looks at me with a friendly smile.

"Hello Laura, I'm Diana your stylist." She says and shakes my hand. I like her there is something about her that reminds me of my mom.

"Well, I bet you want to know what you will be wearing tonight?" she asks. I smile and nod.

"I have been working with Betto, your fellow tribute Travis's stylist, on both your costumes.

Since you two are from District 10, we decided to turn you and Travis into cattle ranchers who lived in your district long ago. Is that okay?" she asks.

"Yes, may I see it?" I ask curious. She grins and gets me into a costume that would be great if it wasn't studded with fake gems.

I am wearing a cowboy hat with a complementary shirt. I am then wearing a skirt that goes to my knees and cowboy boots.

At least it isn't too revealing. I walk with Diana out to the stable. The chariots are waiting. My heart skips a beat when I see Travis next to our chariot.

He looks very striking in his costume. The only difference between our costumes is that he is wearing pants.

He notices me and his eyes widen and he smiles. He takes off his hat and holds it in his hands. "What do you think?" I ask tipping my hat at him.

He laughs and says, "You look amazing. You always do." He smiles a genuine smile at me. I blush and smile shyly at him.

"Okay, show time. Are you ready?" asks a man I believe to be Betto. We both nod and climb onto the chariot. But, I slip and almost fall.

"I've got you." Travis says pulling me back up. "I've really gotta stop getting into trouble." I say with a smirk. "I don't' mind helping you." He says.

"I just don't want you to always feel obligated to help me." I say. "Laura, I will always catch you when you fall. Always." He says and I look at his face.

The lights of the streets are gleaming off his eyes. I am getting lost in his eyes and I feel like my heart is beating as fast as a galloping horse. J

ust then our chariot starts to move and I am pulled out of my trance. We are moving out the stable doors.

Travis is waving and smiling at everyone so, I copy him. After all the people seem to like it. I get a flower thrown to me and I wave at the giver.

Just then I hear the crowd go mad. I look to see the screens fixed on District 12's chariot and the tributes ablaze.

It is an incredible sight. I feel jealous of them a little. Our outfits didn't make half the impact theirs did.

We listen to the president welcome us to the city and then we get pulled into the training center. We are going to live/train here for the next week.

Our mentors, stylists and Marius are all there waiting for us. "That was wonderful!" Diana exclaims. "You both did great." Elaine says with a smile.

"Well, shall we have dinner?" Marius says. When he says this I all of the sudden feel starved. We all agree and go to our dining area.

We sit at a table and are served our meal. It looks just as amazing if not more than the food on the train. We were eating and then Marius spoke.

"So, Travis. What were you doing in Laura's room?" Marius asks with a snarky grin. "Wait, what happened?" Elaine asks confused.

"I came to wake them up this morning. I went to Travis's room and found it empty. I then went into Laura's and both of them in her bed. What happened, hm?" Marius asks with a chuckle.

Travis has rage rising in him. He takes a deep breath and says, "It's not like that Marius. Nothing happened."

"I don't believe that. I want to know what…" Marius says before is interrupted. "Will you shut up?" Raymond says with an edge to his voice.

"Pardon?" Marius says raising an eyebrow.

"Look Marius, will you stop making these kids miserable. Just leave them alone." Raymond says giving Marius a glare.

"What's gotten into you Ray? Are you sticking up for these two lovers?" Marius asks with a chuckle. That did it.

Raymond gets up and takes Marius by his shirt collar.

"Listen you sick freak. If I hear or see you mess with my tributes again; I will rip out those fake metal teeth in your mouth and shove them up your…" Rays says then, Elaine interrupts him, "Ray! calm down."

Raymond puts him down and takes a bottle of wine off the table. "I'm going to my room." he says, takes a swig from the bottle and stomps off.

"I'll go talk to him." Elaine says and walks away. We continue eating and Marius is quiet the rest of the dinner.

When we finish, Marius walks out still stunned and doesn't say a word. "I'm turning in." I say. "Laura, wait." Travis says and grabs my wrist.

I am surprised. "I'll walk you to your room." He says. "Okay." I say unsteady. Travis walks with me to my room.

"Laura, I need to tell you something. I've been a coward for way too long." He says as we stop in front of my door. "You're not a coward." I say to him.

He takes my hands in his and says, "Yes, I am. You know I am. You of all people should know that I chickened out of asking you to every town social since we were 12."

I think back and remember one particular instance of that.

_(3 years ago)_

I was talking to Alice when I was in the hallway at school when I heard someone say my name. "L-Laura." Says a nervous voice.

I look to see Travis Metelli standing and shaking like a leaf. "Hi Travis." I say with smile.

"Um, uh, Laura. Would y-you like to… Uh." He says and then walks away. I stand there confused. I look back to Alice who is just as confused as me.

Travis does the same thing every year. He always tries to talk to me then walks away.

_(Present)_

"Laura, I have been holding this in for way too long. I think you are kind, beautiful, and the most amazing girl I've met in my whole life. Laura Russella, I'm …" he says but, then we hear a door.

Travis stops and looks behind us. There is no one there. He turns around back to me and then I am taken by surprise.

Travis puts his hands to gently caress my face and leans in and puts his lips on mine. I am shocked at first but, then I feel… amazing.

I know it is pathetic but, this is my first kiss. Yes, I'm 17 and finally had my first kiss. I put my hands on his shoulders and pull him closer.

But, Travis pulls away abruptly and looks at me with an apologetic expression.

"I. I. I'm so sorry Laura. I didn't mean to do that. Good night." He says and walks away.

"But, Travis..." I say but, he goes into his room and closes the door. I sigh and go into my room.

I lay down in my bed and all I can do is replay our kiss over and over in my head. It felt so perfect, amazing, and right. But, I am wonder two things.

Why did he apologize for kissing me and what was he trying to tell me before he kissed me?

I really need to sort out my thoughts and prepare for tomorrow.

Still, Travis Metelli kissed me.

**What did you think? Please give me your honest opinion? Leave a comment and tell me your thoughts. (:**


	5. The questioning

**Chapter 5 is ready to read. Enjoy! (:**

My eyes open and look at the clock: 4:30 am. This is the time I usually get up to do work on the ranch. I roll over to look up to the ceiling.

I am still puzzled by what happened last night. Travis kissed me and was trying to tell me something. I tried to ask him but, he walked away.

I am trying to contemplate whether to go wake him to get answers or to just let it be. I can't take it so, I toss off my sheets and walk out my room.

I knock on Travis's door and no answer. Normally I wouldn't do what I'm about to do but, I see no other option.

He was obviously trying to tell me something and I am going to find out what it is. So, I jiggle the handle on the door and I'm able to open it.

I slowly open the door and see Travis asleep. I feel awful that I'm about to wake him up but, I must know what he was trying to tell me.

I gently shake his shoulder and whisper, "Travis." He stirs and his eyes open. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees me.

"L-Laura, what are you doing in here?" he asks shocked and starts to sit up.

"Travis, it's about last night…" I start but, he interrupts, "I am so sorry about the kiss. I wasn't thinking. I…" I interrupt him.

"Travis, it wasn't the kiss. I want to know why you walked away and what you wanted to tell me." I say desperate for an answer.

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Travis, I need to know." I plead. He looks at me looking nervous and scared.

"Okay, Laura. I'll start from the beginning. I was 6 and it was just before school started and I was walking through town with my mother."

_(12 years ago) _

"Mom, why couldn't I stay home?" Travis says.

"I can't leave you at home by yourself. I'll be out in a minute." Says his mother as she walks into the butcher shop.

Travis sits outside the shop and throws pebbles into the street. He then hears crying.

He looks up to see a little girl no more than 2 crying in the street holding onto her knee.

Travis felt so bad and was about to do something when a little girl closer to his age goes to her aid.

He guessed it was her sister even though they don't look a thing alike.

The older girl held her sister close and rocked her saying, "Shh Rachel. You're going to be okay. Here I'll make it all better."

She kissed her knee and her sister stopped crying. The older of the two smiled and made her sister smile. She helped her up and they walked away.

Travis watched the older girl with the utmost interest. He felt so weightless at the sight of this act of this girl.

A simple gesture to make her sister feel better. From that day on Travis was completely taken by Laura.

_(Present)_

"Laura, I was so taken by that act of kindness you showed your sister. I saw you at school and always wanted to talk to you." He says.

"But, you did, when you gave me that flower. Don't you remember?" I ask. He takes one of my hands in his. He looks right into my eyes.

His expression is soft. "I think about that every day. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about that." He says.

"You wanted to know what I was trying to tell you. Here it is. Laura, I'm in love with you." He says. I am silent and confused.

Travis just confessed he loves me. "Please, don't think badly of me." He says. I look at him but, remain silent.

"Laura, say something. Anything." He pleads. I am frozen but, in the back of my mind I know I do have feelings for Travis.

He is the boy who told me I was beautiful when no one else did. He was the one who saved my life from the stampede.

I must face the fact that I do love him. "You really love me?" I ask.

"Laura Russella, I love you and I think you are so sweet, kind, and caring. You put everyone else before yourself. I am not asking for you to give me anything except your love in return. If you don't then I understand. I mean, who could ever love me; a lame man who doesn't have the courage to confess his feelings to a girl after 12 years?" he scoffs.

"I can. I would. I do love you." I say. Travis looks at me. He touches me face with his hand. He smiles at me.

"Really? You do?" he asks almost unable to contain his happiness. I smile and nod at him.

He smiles and asks, "Um may I?" I laugh a little and say, "Travis you don't have to ask permission. Just kiss me."

He smiles and puts his lips to mine. This was different than the kiss last night.

This kiss is so much more than just a kiss; it is a seal to our confession of love to each other. I want so much more. I want him. I try to deepen the kiss but, Travis pulls away and brushes a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "Laura, not now. It isn't right." He says.

I am confused and I feel hurt a little, "Travis, I thought you loved me. Don't you want me?" I ask.

"Of course I do. I really do want you but, I don't feel right doing this. I don't care if we are going to die. That is no excuse for me to take you. If we weren't reaped, I would've courted you and later asked your father's permission to marry you and then I would take you as my wife. But, I would rather die pure than die impure. I couldn't be so selfish to do that." He explains.

"I understand." I say and look down. "Hey, I love you. Never forget that. Also you can stay here if you want to." He says and lays down.

I curl up next to him. I feel so weightless right now.

I feel as if I have been taken away from these stupid games and given a world that only has Travis and I.

I love him and I am no longer afraid to say it.

**What did you think? Review so I can hear your thoughts on my story.**


	6. The training center

**Thank you so much for your feedback. I'm glad to see people like my story. Here's the newest chapter.**

I hear a knock on the door. Travis and I both wake up and I feel his arms tighten around me.

"Hey, it's Raymond I know you are both in there. I'm coming in." Raymond says through the door.

He opens the door and I see him looking at us not in ridicule but, rather understanding.

"Okay, I know you two aren't lying. I know you two are… Well, you know." He says and sits on an armchair across from us.

"Raymond, why do you even care about us?" Travis asks.

Raymond sighs and says, "Okay, I care because I know. I was in a situation like yours. When I was 18, I was reaped into the games with my girlfriend. I loved her more than anyone else. Her name was Catherine. She and I were going to get married right after the reaping because it was our last one. But, the odds weren't in our favor and we were reaped into the games. I watched her die. The life drain from her."

"Is that why you drink?" I ask.

"Part of it. These games change you Laura. You are never the same after you survive them. I'm not telling you two to not be together. I just want you to be aware of what your fate could very well possibly be." He says then gets up.

"You two should get ready. Breakfast is in one hour and training starts today. Also, I want to have a private talk with you on day 4 of this week during interview training." He says pointing to Travis. Travis nods and Raymond disappears.

I give Travis a long soft kiss on his lips and say, "I'll see you at breakfast." He kisses me back and says, "See you then. I love you, Laura."

"I love you too." I say and we kiss one more time before I get up and walk back to my room.

I go into the shower and find it easier to use than the one on the train since I at least used it once. I wash up and go into my room.

I look on my bed to see a uniform with 10 stitched on both the sleeves and the back.

I assume this is what I am supposed to wear so I throw it on and go to the dining area where I see Marius, Elaine, Raymond, and Travis.

I walk in and the food starts to be carted in as well. Travis and I try to eat as much as possible before today starts.

Elaine tells me not to go near rope or pitchforks and for Travis to steer clear of hand to hand combat.

She wants us to save those skills for our private sessions. Marius is still traumatized from last night.

Raymond is actually drinking coffee, which surprises me. I guess he really wants to help Travis and I enough to sober up.

When we finish eating Marius quietly escorts us to the elevator and says, "This will take you to the training center in the basement. Good luck tributes."

We nod at him and step into the elevator. It takes us down and the doors open.

Travis and I see a large gymnasium with a wide variety of weapons, survival stations, and obstacle courses.

Most of the tributes are already gathered there. We stand around in a circle while the head trainer explains the rules.

Once she is done talking, all of us go on our own. I decide to go to a survival station. I look at all of them: knot tying, fire starting.

Those things I know how to do. I look at the less familiar stations to me like the camouflage and plant identification.

As I am working on my camouflage I glance to what Travis is doing.

I see him at the sword fighting station and he looks like he is doing extremely well. The careers are observing him too though. They look interested.

I know Travis would never ally with them ever.

I go back to what I was doing and by the end of the day; I manage to figure out how to camouflage myself into a tree.

We are all excused to go back to our floors for dinner.

We go into the dining area and eat while we answer all of our mentors' questions about what we did today.

Dinner finished and Travis walked me back to my room and kissed me goodnight. I really didn't want him to leave.

As he pulled away I ask him, "Travis will you stay with me tonight." "Of course I will." He says with a smile. I smile back at him.

"Just let me put on something suited for sleeping." He says. "Okay." I say and he kisses me before walking me to his room.

I go into mine and put on my night gown. I am sitting on my bed waiting for him. My door opens and he walks in.

I like seeing him not wearing a prosthetic. He just seems more himself when he is not using it.

I get under the covers and scoot over to make room for him.

"Travis." I say. "Yes, Laura." He replies as runs his fingers through my hair.

"Were you serious when you said you wanted to marry me?" I ask. He makes my gaze meet his.

"Yes, I really do want to marry you. I've wanted to marry you since I was 10. I want to marry you and give you whatever you want or need." He says and kisses my forehead.

"Is there anything you want?" he asks me. I don't want to say him even though he is what I want.

But, I decide to say the thing I want if I do get married someday.

Something that actually would be a result from me wanting to be with him. "I want a family. I want to have kids someday." I tell him.

He smiles at me and says, "If we weren't here. If we could get married. I would have children with you. I've always wanted a family especially with you."

I kiss him and snuggle closer to him. He pulls away and wraps his arms around me.

"Go to sleep Laura. I'm not going anywhere." He says and kisses my forehead.

I fall asleep in his arms and I am so glad I get to be with Travis like this before I die in the arena in a few days.

**Don't worry it's going to get better. I just needed this chapter in the story for it to make sense later on.**


	7. The private sessions

**Thank you for commenting. This chapter has come violence in it from Raymond's games. Just a fare warning. Hope you like it.**

Travis and I both wake up early. It is the day of our private sessions with the gamemakers.

We are in Travis's room and we are both discussing what we are going to do for our skills.

"Have you figured out what you are going to do exactly?" I ask him.

"Well, I'm planning on showing them my skills in hand to hand combat like Elaine told me." He says as he gets up and stretches out his arms.

"I know you'll get a good score with that. I mean I remember when I saw you take down a full grown bull with your bare hands when you were 16." I say.

"You remember that." He asks. "You weren't the only one who kept a notice on the other. I know a thing or two about you too." I say with a smile.

He smiles back at me.

"I know you're probably going to show them your skills with a lasso and pitchfork. You are very good." He says with a genuinely sweet smile.

Marius interrupts us, "Um tributes. Breakfast is in an hour. Best get ready." "I guess I better going." I say.

"Alright, see you at breakfast Laura." He says and hangs his head. I kiss his cheek. And he smiles at me before I head out the door.

In no time I am washed, dressed and eat breakfast. Travis holds my hand as we walk to the elevator.

As long as other tributes aren't watching, Travis and I act as much like a couple as possible.

Before the elevator door opens, Travis gives my hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing my hand.

I feel so cold and alone whenever he let's go of my hand. I think if Travis wasn't here with me, I would've lost my sanity days ago.

We go through our last day of training and I am staring at the 'special' weapons, which include my beloved pitchfork.

Of course, no has touched it all week because, who would think to use one if you aren't from a district like mine or maybe perhaps District 9 would also use it.

Them being the ones who plant and harvest the grain our country and my district's livestock eat.

I decide to break down and do a not or two with the rope so I can make a proper lasso in a few hours.

Once our last minute training is done, we are called to lunch and after lunch are our private sessions. The districts are called one by one.

Travis and I are too nervous to say one word to each other. Then I hear over the speakers, "Travis Metelli, District 10."

Travis gets up and before he goes away I grab his arm. He looks at me and I say, "Good luck." He smiles shyly at me and says, "Good luck to you too."

I smile and I see him walk out. I can tell he definitely wore his prosthetic today because he is walking too normal for himself.

But, I can't blame him for wanting to look as good as possible to the gamemakers. After a few minutes pass I hear, "Laura Russella, District 10."

I go in and see some of the gamemakers are starting to look a little drunk.

I stand before then and say loud and clear as I possibly can, "Laura Russella, District 10." They all nod for me to proceed.

I go over to the knot tying station and create a lasso. Then I go and get that pitchfork that I have been hungrily looking at all week.

I look to the gamemakers who are watching me intrigued as to what I am going to do.

I look to a group of about 5 dummies and start to get my lasso going. I catch one of the dummies and pull it toward me then stab it with my pitchfork.

I repeat that 4 more times and then for good measure, I think back to a few years ago to Finnick Odair throwing his trident, I throw my pitchfork at a target and hit its center.

I look to the gamemakers and they are all jotting down notes, the one's that aren't drunk anyway.

Then one says, "Thank you Miss Russella. You may go now." I nod then bow and go out the doors. I see Travis waiting for me.

"Ready to go up?" he asks and offers me his arm. I smile and link my arm with his as we walk into the elevator. "How'd you think you did?" I ask him.

He shrugs and says, "I really don't know. But, I think I made an impression since I 'killed' my sparring partner 4 times with a fake knife. What about you?"

"I don't know. They looked interested but, I don't know." I say. We make it up stairs and see no one there.

"What do we do now? It's still kind of early." Travis says. "You know we have access to the old hunger games recordings right?" I say.

"What are suggesting?" Travis asks curious.

"Ever since Raymond told us about his past, I've wanted to see his games and what happened. We might as well see it Travis. We may never get another chance to." I explain.

"Your right Laura. As much as I don't want to go into Raymond's business. I really want to know what happened." He says and we walk to the viewing room and look through a box of recordings of the past hunger games. I scan them all until I find the one I want.

_The 39__th__ Hunger_ _Games; Victor: Raymond Brander._

Travis puts it in the player and presses play. It goes through the reapings but, we don't really know who anyone else is. Then we get to District 10.

The escort picks the female tribute first. This escort isn't Marius obviously.

This escort is some lady who makes a man like Marius look like a normal human being. "Catherine Lester." She says.

Into the isle walks a frightened thin girl with pale blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She is very pretty though. Then, of course, Ray is called up.

"Raymond Brander." Says the woman. Both Travis and I's jaws drop to the floor when we see the young man who used to be Raymond.

You see now a days, Ray is 53 years old. He has thinning grayish hair, light blue eyes, pale skin, and he is tall but, out of shape and he reeks of alcohol.

This young man we see has the same blue eyes, same pale skin, a full head of wavy dark brown hair, built like an ox, and as much as I hate to admit it, absolutely gorgeous.

He walks up to the stage showing zero emotion. Him and Catherine shake hands and the reaping ends.

At the tribute parade, they were wearing outfits that were black leather.

The stylist who had Raymond must have made his outfit revealing on purpose to attract sponsors.

I hear women screaming as Raymond goes by them on the chariot. He is definitely a favorite. For his training score, we see he gets a 10.

Catherine receives a 6 which isn't so bad if you see how frightened she looks of everything. At the interviews, Catherine was very quiet and shy.

But, I can tell that the mentors forced Ray into making him play up his appeal to female sponsors in general.

His dress shirt was unbuttoned, winking at the cameras and taking off his shirt and throwing it into the audience.

All the women were going mad and screaming his name at his display. This wasn't Raymond at all. In the arena, Ray did something shocking.

As he went to the cornucopia and got a pack, he kept Catherine with him the whole time.

He got a spear, handed it to Catherine and then he got a sword for himself. I saw Raymond throw Catherine over his shoulder and sprint away.

Over the next week and a half, we see them looking like an actual couple. They kind of look like Travis and I when we're together.

They make it to the final 6. It is them and the tributes from 2 and 4 in the career pack. Raymond killed the boy and girl from 1 in the bloodbath.

One day, Raymond went to a river to get some more water. "Raymond!" he heard Catherine scream. "Catherine!" Ray yelled back looking scared.

He gets back too late and Catherine is on the ground with multiple stab wounds in her chest. "Ray." She says with a weak smile.

"Catherine, darling. Stay alive. I love you. Please don't leave me." Raymond pleads holding her in his arms crying.

"I love you, Ray. But, I'm dying. Please win for me." She says and wipes away his tears. "Kiss me one last time before I go." She says with a smile.

"Yes, of course, darling. Whatever you want." Ray says managing a smile. He leans down and gives her a long lingering kiss.

Then as he pulls away, she smiles then stops breathing. Her cannon fires and she is dead.

"Catherine. No Catherine. You're not dead. You're not dead!" he yells. He starts to take his sword and starts to cut and stab things randomly with it.

Ray has officially lost his mind.

He spends the next few days picking off the careers and making their deaths as slow and painful as possible but, that is nothing compared to what the girl from 4 received.

It was him and her left. Ray knew she was the one who killed Catherine since her wounds were clearly made by the machete the girl from 4 used.

They were circling each other in the final battle.

"Well look, just you and me left handsome. Where's that girlfriend of yours. Oh yeah, that's right. I killed her. She was so easy and weak to pick off you know." She taunts.

Raymond lunges at her and tackles her to ground. She looks frightened pinned under him.

"I knew you killed her you heartless bitch! Wait let's see… if you have a heart." he says with a vengeful expression as he takes out a knife.

She starts to plead and cry as Raymond cuts open part of her chest. It is extremely gruesome.

Her cannon fires long before he pulls her heart from her chest and holds it up to the air. He lets out an extremely loud yell.

"Ladies and gentleman, your victor Raymond Brander!" says the announcer.

Ray collapses on the ground and starts to shake before he is dragged on the hover car. That ended it.

"Now you both know." We hear behind us. It is Ray. We both nod. "Laura leave a second. I need to talk to Travis quickly." Ray says and I leave.

I know what I am about to do isn't right but, I listen to their conversation through the wall.

"Okay boy. You listen to me. You are coming to me in 2 days first thing for interview content training. I am going to give you some very good advice and you are going to listen. Am I making myself clear." Raymond says dead serious.

"Yes sir." Travis says. "Good, now go to her." Ray says and I take my ear off the wall. Travis comes out and smiles softly at me.

"Ready to go to sleep?" he asks. I nod and he lifts me up and carries me to my room. He puts me down and we crawl into my bed.

I fall asleep with Travis holding me close.

I really want to know what plans Raymond has in store for Travis but, for now I'll just sleep with Travis near me.

**What did you think? Please tell me your thoughts and leave a comment. Thank you. (:**


	8. The interviews

**Thank you again for your comments. I always like seeing your thoughts. Here's the newest chapter. As always, enjoy!**

Yesterday we found out our training scores. Travis and I both received 9's. I was shocked but, very relieved I got a good score.

The girl from 12 got an 11 which shocked me the most. Today isn't about the scores though.

Today is all about us making preparations for our interviews tonight. Then, tomorrow I am off to the arena.

It's kind of a strange thing to process because a little less than a week ago I was the daughter of a cattle rancher and now I was a tribute going off to the arena to die.

But, then there's me and Travis.

I never thought any boy would ever love me and here in what could possibly be the last week of my life, I found out that Travis did love me all along and I love him in return.

The way I see it, my final days have spent wisely and would not regret doing what I did. In fact, I would do it all over again if I could.

I am on my way to Elaine to do my presentation skills.

Travis is with Raymond doing content training and also receiving advice on something that I still have no idea what it is. Well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

In my training we go over hand gestures, sitting up straight, and how to convey my voice when talking.

Then she says something that catches me off guard, "So, you saw Ray's games?" My eyes widen in surprise but, I nod.

"It was horrible to watch. I know." She says. "I just couldn't believe what Raymond used to look like." I say still shocked.

"Yeah, Raymond used to be a real looker. I will admit that. He used to be the Finnick Odair of the day. Every woman in Panem wanted him. But, that was another thing that lead to his drinking." She says.

"Wait, what?" I ask shocked. "Never mind. I said too much. Now go to Raymond. Time to work on your content." She says and I nod and walk out.

When I get into the hallway, I hear Raymond talking with Travis.

"So, are we clear on the plan? Because, I already sorted it out and he should be ready to work with you." Raymond says.

"It just doesn't seem right." Travis says. "Look, do you love her?" Raymond asks.

"Of course. I love her and I would do anything for her." Travis says truthfully. "Then, do this and she'll probably survive." Raymond says.

"Okay Raymond. I'll do it." Travis says. "Good." Raymond says. I walk into the hall pretending like I heard nothing.

Travis smiles and kisses me before going off to see Elaine. I go to Raymond. We figure my angle will be my personality as a humble, sweet farm girl.

It's natural for me and it is who I am through and through so, I agree to go along with it.

We go through some exersizes where he asks me questions and I seem to do well with those so Ray dimisses me.

We eat lunch and Travis and I are sent down to our stylists.

I was put into a emerald green dress, which is probably the most expensive dress I have ever worn in my whole life.

My hair is down but, styled beautifully. Diana and my prep team showered me with praises and told me I was gorgeous and I had no right to argue.

I did look beautiful in my dress. I walk into the hall and see Travis talking to someone. I hide behind a corner and peek around.

I get a closer look at who he is talking to. It is the boy from District 12.

They seem to be having an important exchange but, then they shake hands and the boy walks away. I reveal myself.

Travis smiles at me and gives me a light kiss since no one is around. "Wow, you look absolutely beautiful." He says and kisses me forehead.

"Travis, you always think I'm beautiful." I say with a laugh.

"True. But, I like seeing you in a dress. It makes you look amazing." He says with a genuine smile. I then smile and look him up and down.

He looks handsome as ever in a grey suit with a green dress shirt and light green tie.

"You look really handsome, Travis. Betto did a great job." I say and Travis smiles. We are then told to line up for the interviews.

While I wait, I am still puzzled as to why Travis was talking to the boy from 12. The interviews go by and before I know it, It's my turn.

I am so nervous and my legs are shaking. I am afraid that I am going to fall over in my heels that Diana made me wear with my dress.

I walk onto the stage and I am luckily able to keep a decent smile on my face. "Hello Laura, welcome." Caesar Flickerman says shaking my hand.

I smile and say in a sweet voice, "Thank you for having me here Caesar." He smiles at me and we sit down.

My interview goes well enough. I tell him about my life in 10 and how I am determined and not to be dismissed.

He thanks me for being here and I shake his hand one more time and the audience applauds as I leave the stage.

Marius tells me I did an excellent job and I thank him. "Please welcome, Travis Metelli." Caesar says as Travis walks up and shakes his hand.

"So Travis, the Capitol has to be different from District 10?" Caesar says.

"Very different. Back home I'm up by 4 am to work in my father's stock yards." Travis says with a grin.

"Stock yards, hm? You must be pretty strong." Caesar comments.

"Well, I'm no Theseus. I can't take down a Minotaur. But, I am known for taking down a bull though. But, you know that's nothing." Travis says jokingly as he shrugs it off like it's nothing. The crowd laughs as does Caesar.

"So, what about a girlfriend Travis? Surely a handsome man like yourself must have a lady." Caesar says nudging his arm.

"Well, I have a fiancé does that count?" Travis says with a smile. "Oh congratulations! Who's the lucky girl? What's her name?" Caesar urges.

Travis's face turns beet red and his smile dies as he says, "Her name is Laura Russella." Everyone in the crowd starts to show sympathy toward him.

Some people are even heard crying. "I'm so sorry." Caesar says. "It's okay. There's nothing to be done." Travis says somber as he shrugs.

"Well, best of luck to you. Travis Metelli, District 10!" Caesar says and the crowd explodes into cheers. Travis thanks Caesar and leaves.

Travis comes back stage and runs over to me and gives me a long soft kiss on the lips and holds me close for the rest of the interviews.

I am too shocked by what he just did to say anything to him.

The interviews are almost over and the boy from 12 walks on stage and brings down the house with his speaking skills and sense of humor.

Then he was asked the same question as Travis, about having a girlfriend.

He responds by saying she came here with him and I look to see his district partner, Katniss I believe, in shock as she comes to the realization that it's her.

Travis then kisses me again and says, "I have a surprise for you in my room. Come with me." He says.

But, before I even say a word he lifts me up into his arms and carries me into the elevator and then to his room.

He sets me down and says, "I want to do one more thing with you before tomorrow." He says and then I hear music playing softly.

"I want to dance with you at least once." He says as he takes my waist with one hand and my right hand with the other.

I put my hand on his shoulder and we smile and look into each other's eyes. I don't want to ruin this moment.

I am almost ready to die tomorrow now that I know that I've at least had one person to love me before I die.

I am ready for the arena.

**Next chapter is the arena. What will happen? Keep reading to find out. Please leave a comment and I hope you are enjoying the story. (:**


	9. The hunger games begin

**Thank you for all the comments. It means so much to hear from my readers. Here is the newest Chapter. Let's see what happens in the arena.**

My eyes fling open when I hear pounding on the door. I am still in Travis's room. He is up too and still holding me close.

"Wake up! The hovercraft leaves in 1 hour. Say your goodbyes." Says Raymond through the door.

Travis and I just look at each other and then Travis leans in and kisses me. It pains me that this very well may be the last time I will ever kiss him.

He pulls away and rests his forehead against mine. "I will do everything I can possibly do to keep you safe. I love you Laura." He says looking down.

I lift his gaze to meet mine and say, "I love you too Travis." I kiss him and then I walk out. I take a shower and throw my night gown back on since

I will just be fitted into my arena clothes anyway once I get there. I get on the hovercraft and force myself to choke down as much food as possible.

I'm going to need it today. The hovercraft goes dark and I know I've entered the arena. A women places a tracker in my arm and pushes me out the door.

Peacekeepers guide me to my launch room. On the door is my name, like it's taunting me. _Laura Russella_. I walk into the room and see Diana.

I go over and hug her immediately. I need some sanity right now and Diana is the closest thing I have to a mother here.

She hugs me back and says, "Your clothes are here. I'll help you get ready." I can tell it is paining her to see me leave.

I am fitted into hunting clothes, which to me seems kind of ironic since were hunting each other in an arena. We wait for my call.

"Laura, I've only styled a couple tributes in my 4 years but, working with you has been the best. I hope that you win because I know that you can. Good luck." She says and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"30 seconds." Says a voice over the intercom. We look at each other and then I take my place on my launch pad.

I wait and close my eyes until I feel myself moving and I look to see a blinding light above. This forces me to close my eyes again.

Once the light dies down I open up my eyes again and I see the cornucopia, the bounty of supplies and weapons, and of course my fellow tributes.

I feel nervous because I have a career tribute on either side of me. The boy from 1 and the girl from 2.

I stand there and look around since it is the only thing I can do. That or just get blown to pieces by the land mines.

I look to see Travis looking focused on the cornucopia so I do the same. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Go! Everyone starts to sprint.

I go and get my hands on a pack and because I'm feeling bold, I go right into the cornucopia where I see my precious pitchfork and rope.

I grab them and I even have to fight off the girl from 6. Then I feel someone dragging me.

I am about to stab whoever it is when I see it is a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, medium height and stocky, muscular build. It's the boy from District 12.

"No, I'm no danger! Trust me!" he shouts at me. I don't object and just let him pull me to the lake.

He orders me to fill my water bottle and then he says for me to keep running with him. We run for the next 20 minutes. By the time we stop, I am winded.

The boy sits near me and we start to sip our water. Once I regain my composure I ask, "Okay, who are you and what's going on?"

"First off, I'm Peeta. Peeta Mellark and I know your Laura." He says and we shake hands.

"As to what is going on, Travis and I made a deal." He says. "What kind of deal?" I ask.

"Our deal was that I would keep you safe and Travis joined the career pack to keep Katniss safe." He explains.

"Why are you protecting me?" I ask curious.

"Because, if I was to keep Katniss safe and Travis were to keep you safe. That would've been too predictable. So, we swore to each other that we would protect each other's loves." He says.

Then we are interrupted by cannon fire. There are 10 shots. 10 dead 14 left alive. Peeta and I started talking about our lives.

I tell him how I am the oldest of 6 siblings and work on a cattle ranch and I learn he is the youngest of three brothers and he is the son of a baker.

Peeta is such a nice guy. It is impossible for me not to think he is like Travis. I am glad to have him near because he reminds me of Travis so much.

Then he asks me a question that catches me off guard, "So, are you and Travis really engaged. Like he said last night?" I haven't really thought about it.

But, I figure that Travis doing that last night was his way of proposing so I answer, "Yes, we are engaged." He sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask putting a hand on his knee. "I wish Katniss and I could've been like you and Travis. But, I am a coward.

I didn't even talk to her until the games started." He says as he runs his fingers through his hair. "Surely you must have said something?" I say.

"No, I've never said a single word to her. But, ever since I was 5; she's all I've ever seen. She so beautiful and selfless and brave. I love her." He says looking at me like he is on the verge of tears.

"That's how Travis sees me." I say. "Travis is a good man. We share a lot of common ground." Peeta says.

"More than a lot. You remind me so much of him Peeta. I'm glad you're here." I say and smile at him. He smiles back.

Then the anthem starts playing and the Capitol insignia appears in the sky.

The pictures of today's casualties start to be listed off: the girl from 3, the boy from 4, the boy from 5, both from 6 and 7, the boy from 8, and both from 9.

That is all for today. I sigh in relief that Travis is still alive. Because for all I know, the careers could've turned on him already.

"You can to sleep Laura. I'll take first watch. Don't worry I'll wake you if I get tired." He says.

I nod and surprisingly I fall asleep fast. I am glad I have Peeta with me. He is so much like Travis and it is so happy to have him for an ally.

Because if Travis trusted Peeta, then I should trust him too.

**What did you think? Be honest. Please leave a comment and I hope you keep reading. (:**


	10. The nest

**Here is chapter 10. Hope you like it. (:**

Peeta wanted us to keep moving to ensure I am safe from anything. I appreciate what he is doing but, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

But, I know he is keeping his end of the bargain with Travis so, I don't say anything. In the days prior, the only death has been the girl from 8.

So there are 13 of us still alive in the games. Knowing this, I am expecting the gamemakers to do something to ensure some action. And I am right.

As Peeta and I are walking, trees start to combust into flames and Peeta starts to drag me by my arm away from the fire.

The smoke is paining both of us to breathe in. I feel as if I am going to cough up one of my lungs.

After what seems like an eternity of running, we finally escape the flames. Peeta and I are coughing profusely.

"Are you okay Laura?" Peeta asks between coughs. "Peeta, I'm fine just regain your breath for me if you want to do me a favor." I say as I'm coughing.

We are in silence until I see Peeta stir. "What is it?" I ask. "Ssh. Listen." He says and holds up a finger.

I close my eyes and I hear distant whoops and shouts of a group of people: The careers. "We must go." Peeta says.

But, I am fed up with running away. I don't want to be a coward. "Peeta no. I am sorry but, I want to see what is going on?" I say firm.

He looks at me as if I am mad. "Peeta, I don't want to run away. Besides Katniss and Travis could both be there." I say.

"But, I promised…" Peeta starts.

"Okay, Peeta. I really appreciate the way you protect me. But, we can't just keep running away. Please Peeta, I want to see him." I plead.

He sighs and says, "Alright Laura. As you wish." He says, pulls out his knife and gestures me to lead the way. I gladly lead the way.

We walk for a couple hundred yards and see the careers in the distance. I see them in a close group by a tree. I see Travis still alive and well.

This makes me smile to see he is still okay. I look closer to see they are shouting up the tree. "What are they doing?" I say confused.

"It's Katniss. She outsmarted them and climbed a tree." Peeta says with a smile. "Look into the tree." He says amused.

I do just that and see a figure strapped into the tree branches. "She can climb trees?" I say raising an eyebrow. He smiles and nods at me.

"She is very resourceful." Peeta says still smiling. I can hear their conversation.

They are arguing over how to kill her when Travis shouts over them and shuts them up. They all look at him.

"Just leave her. She has to come down at some point. Either come down or stay there and starve." Travis says.

The boy from 2 looks at him closely and says, "Okay, gimp. Someone make a fire." He says and walks away.

Gimp? Is that some kind of a stupid nickname they gave him? I'll make them pay later for calling Travis that.

But, Peeta and I observe them as they wait for Katniss to come down. I persuade Peeta to get closer once the careers fell asleep.

The girl from 1 was asleep against the tree when she was supposed to be watching the camp.

I fall asleep but, I am awoken by a sharp pain in my neck and then screams.

I see a wasp nest, a tracker jacker one to be precise, has dropped to the ground and has unleashed chaos onto the careers.

The girls from 1 and 4 aren't so lucky. They are screaming and being stung to death. The others including Travis have run to the lake.

I feel woozy from the sting in my neck but, I manage to stagger to the tree. Katniss comes down and I can see her mirroring my state.

Peeta has run next me but, then runs to Katniss. He takes the bow and arrow from the girl from District 1's body.

Her body is swollen and blood exploding out her skin. I feel as if I'm going to be sick but, I hold it in.

Peeta gets the weapons from her and shoves them into Katniss's arms. She looks at him baffled.

"Katniss! Take these and run. Run!" he shouts pushing her into the woods. She starts running but, not running very well.

She looks shaky from the wasp venom and I am feeling the effects too.

I stand there and I see Travis charge through the brush and grab me, "Laura! They're coming both of you must go!" he shouts.

"No, I'm staying. I'll hold them off with you." Peeta says drawing his knife from his belt. Travis nods and pushes me like Peeta did to Katniss.

"Run! Just run Laura!" Travis yells pushing me. I then see the boys from 1 and 2 coming so I run as fast I can into the woods.

But, I only run about 300 yards and then, I hit a tree. I fall over and the world starts to spin.

Roots are coming up from the ground, grabbing my limbs, and pulling me down. I hear buzzing and then a rock falls on my head and I'm out cold.

But, before I pass out I hear 3 cannon shots. I am hoping that at the very least the 3rd wasn't Travis.

**Who was the third to go? Keep reading to find out. Keep commenting and thank you so much for reading my story. Really, it means so much to hear people like my story.**


	11. The ally

**I would like to apologize a million times in advance for who I had to kill off. It pained me to type it because I love this character so much. Anyway, read on and you'll see.**

I wake up to two things. One, some sort of explosion type sound that could've been the cannon and two,a sharp pain in my neck.

It is the tracker jacker sting. I pull out the stinger hoping it will decrease the pain. But, my neck still stings.

I haven't been in this much pain since I fell on a hot cattle branding iron when I was 4. I still have the 'R' on my upper leg.

'R' stands for my last name and to show that the cattle we have belong to my father, Lawrence Russella.

I look up at the sky to see it at high noon. How long was I out?

Let me see, the last things I remember were the girls from 1 and 4 died and Travis and Peeta made Katniss and I run into the woods.

Then there was that third cannon. Who was that for? I really hope I can figure this all out soon.

For the rest of the day, I scavenge for food and I use my pitchfork to spear some fish in a nearby river. I continue walking when I hear movement.

I raise my pitchfork, ready to fight, when I see… Katniss. She is holding a hand over one of her ears.

She looks at me as if deciding if I'm a danger but, I lower my weapon and she and I nod at each other.

We build a fire since we will kill anyone who dares attack us. She also gives me special leaves to help with my sting. They help alot.

We are silent for a while then I ask, "Katniss, I just woke up today. What did I miss? Is Travis okay?"

She sighs and says, "Okay, the girls from 1 and 4 and the boy from 3 are dead and so is… so is…"

She looks down as if she's ashamed. "Katniss, who was it? Was it Travis?" I ask hoping it wasn't.

She shakes her head and looks at me with a grieving expression. "It was… Peeta." She says quietly. My heart sinks. "I'm so sorry." I say. She nods at me.

"He did love you, you know? He did what had to do to protect you." I say to reassure her. She looks at me as if she didn't believe me.

So I had to go into detail about Peeta and Travis's agreement to keep her and myself alive and by the end she is shocked.

She throws her hands over her face and says, "I've owed him for way to long and now I will never be able to repay him."

"What? What do you mean you owe him?" I ask confused.

"Okay, when I was 11 my father died in a mine explosion. My family struggled and we were starving. I was getting desperate. My sister was starving and I couldn't let her die. So, I went into town to try and sell some of my sister's old baby clothes but, no one wanted them. I then tried to look for food in garbage cans. They were empty and then I got to the bakery that Peeta's family owns. His mother came out and yelled at me to stop scavenging food out of their garbage cans. I sat under a tree and waited to die when I saw Peeta get beat by his mother for burning bread. His mother sent him out to feed the burnt loaves to their pigs but, instead he gave them to me. He saved us from starvation and I could never repay him for that. I am forever in his dept." she explains.

"You know, you and I are more alike than you think. Travis saved my life too. If it wasn't for him, I would've been trampled to death by a herd of cattle.

Here, let's do this properly. I'm Laura Russella." I say with a smile and extend my hand out to her. She shakes it and says, "Katniss Everdeen."

We talk more and she tells me how she's allied with the girl from 11 named Rue and they blew up the careers' food.

We talk more and realize that we have a lot in common. We are both the oldest in our families and we both resemble our fathers.

Also, she and I share a close bond with our fathers. Well, not anymore for Katniss, since her father is dead.

But, we also share the trait of being protective of our younger siblings. "So, do you want allies?" She asks out of nowhere.

"You want me as an ally?" I ask surprised.

"Sure, I respect you and we are both in similar situations. Want to ally with Rue and I?" she asks extending her hand to me. I shake it and smile.

"Thanks Katniss. But, I want to ask you something?" I say. "What is it?" she asks. "Do you know what happened to Travis? Or where he is?" I ask.

"Rue told me she saw Travis near the river and he looked wounded. But, that's all she told me. He's still alive though." She adds. I

sigh in relief but, I still worry about Travis being hurt out there. "Thank you." I say. She nods and smiles at me a little.

Katniss and I take turns sleeping and taking watch.

It feels nice to have an ally I can trust but, I am so worried about Travis injured and possibly dying out there.

But, at least I know where he possibly is.

**Again I am so sorry for killing him but, I had to. It is the Hunger Games after all. Anyway please leave a comment and please don't hate on me.**


	12. The find

**Here's chapter 12. Enjoy!**

Katniss and I have been scouting the woods for hours. Rue still hasn't come back so, we have no choice but, to set out and look for her.

I understand Katniss's worry over Rue. I don't like the idea of a 12 year old girl being missing.

I have a 12 year old sister after all too so; I am starting to worry about Rue also.

We walk a while more when Katniss suggests we split up and met back here in an hour or two.

She teaches me a 4 note melody to whistle to signal that we are okay.

I walk a couple hundred yards when I hear a cannon and shortly after, I hear a woman's scream. Oh no.

I sprint in the direction of the scream and I am in horror at what I see. I see both Katniss and Rue on the ground impaled by spears.

I see the boy from 1, who I know specializes in spears, is checking them for supplies. I become angered to the highest degree.

So, I take action and in no time have my lasso around his neck. I pull him closer to me and he is gasping as he tries to loosen the rope's hold on his neck.

But, it's pointless for him. I've known how to make a proper lasso since I was 5. I pull him close to me and he looks at me with fear.

Funny, I have a trained killer in my grasp and he actually looks scared of me. I stab him right into his chest with my pitchfork.

I don't feel that bad about killing this boy as awful as it sounds. In fact, I feel like I did good killing him in some sick way.

His cannon fires and then I hear a weak voice, "Laura." It's Katniss. I kneel beside her.

"It's okay Katniss relax. I'm not going anywhere." I say grabbing one of her hands.

"Laura, you must win. You can't let those arrogant careers beat you. Just win." She says determined yet, weak. "I will Katniss." I say stern.

She grins at me then coughs up blood. Her chest stops moving and she's dead. Her cannon fires.

I fold her hands over her stomach and I do the same to Rue's. I check all their packs for things that could be useful.

Before I leave I turn to them one last time and say, "I promise I will win for both of you." I then turn around and try to hold in my emotions.

I just saw three people die in the same hour and one of those deaths was caused by me. Sure the boy wasn't my first kill, I killed the girl from 6 first.

But, I kill in self-defense and not for enjoyment like those arrogant, over-fed careers. The rest of them can go to hell for all I care right now.

I sit down and finally break. I cry for what seems like forever and before I know it, it's dark.

The symbol of the Capitol appears and I see the boy from 1, Rue, and Katniss. After that it is quiet but, then I hear a voice. It's Claudius Templesmith.

What is he gonna say? A feast possibly?

"Attention tributes! Congratulations to the 6 of you who remain. There has been a rule change this year. This year, two tributes may win if they are from the same district." He says and I let the news sink in.

Two can win? If two can win then two can go home. We can go home. Travis and I can go home!

I want to find him now but, I figure I will do better if I get some sleep and am able to look for him in the day.

* * *

My eyes open and I drink a little water. I eat a fish that I cooked the night before. I get up and start heading toward the river.

Once I get there, I see a trail of blood immediately. As terrible as it, it is a good way for me to track down Travis.

I have no idea how bad he is but, I don't care. I just want to see him again. I get to this cave like structure and I hear pained breathing.

I look in and see a pair of boots and the person is shadowed. But, then I hear a familiar yet, weak voice that makes me want to cry tears of joy.

"My darling." I hear in the darkness. My face lights up. I crawl into the cave as fast as I can. "Travis, thank God." I say a hug him.

He smiles at me and caresses my face with one of his hands. He looks so happy even though he looks like he's been through hell and back.

I kiss him lightly on the lips. This has been our first kiss in a little more than a week. Although, I can tell he sick. His lips feel hot.

"How did you know I was here?" he asks. "Katniss told me you were around. Before she… you know?" I say looking down.

He brushes a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. "Look, why did you come looking for me? I mean, I'm as good as dead." he says with a weak chuckle.

"You aren't going to die." I say serious. "Says who?" he asks.

"Says me. I'm going to make you better again if it is last thing I do. You aren't dying on me." I say and kiss him lightly on the lips again.

"Okay Laura." He says. "Okay, Katniss told me you were injured. Where are you injured?" I ask. He rolls over and grunts in pain as he does it.

"Mid-thigh." Is all he says. I look down to see this deep gash in his leg. It is horrifying to look at. The wound is swollen and filled with blood and puss.

If it weren't for the fact that I love him, I probably would've thrown up all over the floor. "Pretty bad isn't it?" he asks looking at me.

"No, I can handle this." I say and rub my hands together. I get out the first aid kit and put his leg on part of the cave floor that is on a downward slope.

I need the slope so when I rinse off his wound the puss, blood, and water will be drawn away from his body.

I also use the leaves I used on my sting on his wound and puss starts to pour out. I am fighting the urge to vomit. I look to see him smiling at me.

"Why are you smiling Travis?" I ask repulsed by his wound.

"Because this is how I know you love me. No normal person would do what you are doing. For me it is reassuring to see that you truly love me by doing such a horrible task." He says.

I have to smile at him. I look in the first aid kit and find pills that reduce your fever. I make him take two and I beg him to drink water.

He eventually obeys me. Finally I get all the puss out of his wound and wrap it up in a clean cotton cloth.

I help him roll back over and then he and I eat some of the roots I found and roasted. I have to beg and plead with him to eat though.

This is how I know he is sick. Because the boy I saw two weeks ago on the train would never turn down food. It is dark now.

I have spent all day tending to Travis that I have lost track of time. "Laura, thank you for finding me and helping me." He says .

I look up to him and kiss him again. I lean forehead against his and say, "Travis, it was no trouble to me. I love you." I say.

He kisses me one more time and says, "I love you too Laura." I fall asleep against him while he takes watch.

After all he has been sleeping for the past couple days. His arms wrap around me and I feel more at ease.

At least, for now, I still have my Travis. I smile before falling asleep.

**Leave a comment and tell me what you thought. Thank you so much for reading.**


	13. The trick

**Here's the newest chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! (:**

Travis is getting worse. His leg is swollen and I noticed a red streak near his wound: blood poisoning. If gone untreated, Travis will die.

I had to break the news to him and now we have two options. One is I just sit here and watch him die. I will not stand for that.

Or two, we hope and pray that by some miracle, Raymond and Elaine can get us enough sponsors for his medicine.

While Travis was sleeping in the afternoon, I went to fill up the canteens by the river. Also, I have to go away to let the emotions flood out of me.

I can't stand to let Travis see me weeping over him as he's dying. I have to stay strong for him.

As I am crying and filling up the canteens, I see a silver parachute heading toward me. I grab it and open it immediately thinking it is Travis's medicine.

But, I open it to see a note and a small metal pot that feels warm. I take the note and read it:

_I hope this will help comfort Travis. Even though it's not a lot. –EC_

I look up to the sky and say a thankyou to Elaine. Then I open the pot and find soup. I smell it and realize that it's oxtail soup.

It is a common food in our district and I've probably eaten a sizeable amount of it in my life so far. But, the smell of this soup reminds me of home.

I look in the cave to see Travis still sleeping. "Travis. Elaine sent you a gift." I say as he comes to. I smile at him and force him to choke it down.

Once we are done with me forcing him to eat, Travis looks at me with a soft gaze and says, "I don't deserve you."

I look at him in shock and say, "Why don't you deserve me? If anything a girl as plain as me doesn't deserve a man as handsome as you."

"Stop that talk. Those idiots back home are blind to not see how beautiful you are. You take care of me so well. Probably better than my mother ever did. I don't deserve a girl as lovely as you." He says and touches my face.

His hand feels like it's on fire from his fever. I lean down to kiss him when I hear Claudius again.

"Attention tributes! There will be a feast tomorrow at the cornucopia but, this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately. There will a table in front of the cornucopia at dawn. There will be one backpack for each district. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." He says then his voice is gone.

I look at Travis and he grabs my wrist. "You are not going." He commands me. "Why shouldn't I? You need medicine Travis." I tell him.

"You aren't dying for me Laura. I won't let you." He says and his grip tightens on my wrist. I become frustrated.

"Travis, I love you. But, I am not going just sit here and watch you die while, I just do nothing!" I practically yell at him.

"Please Laura, no." he pleads and pulls me down to kiss him. I sigh and give in. "I won't go. If that's what you want." I say and kiss him.

"Thank you Laura. I love you." He says and kisses me again. I need to vent my sadness and anger so, I go to the river.

I start to kick dirt and pull on my hair in frustration. Great! Now I have to watch the man I love die while, I sit back and let him do it.

Just as I am about to lose it I see another parachute. If that isn't medicine so help me god, I will go insane. I open it to see a small vial and a note.

I read it hoping for an explanation:

_This is your ticket to the feast. Trick him into drinking it and you are home free. –RB_

I am puzzled as to what Raymond sent me. I open the vial and smell the contents. It is sweet smelling and I know what it is immediately: Sleep syrup.

A smirk appears on face. I am such an awful fiancé right now but, what choice do I have. He wants me to just let him die but, he won't win that easily.

Now here's the trick, how do I trick Travis into drinking this? I was blessed with my father's wit so I'm sure I will come up with something.

After a few minutes of thinking I got it. I get the soup pot out of my pack, mix the syrup with water and I put a mixture of berries and mint leaves in it.

I mash the berries and mix it all together. It is dark out now and this concoction should knock him out for a good 24 hours.

"Hey Travis," I say with a smile, "Ray sent you some painkillers. He gave me a note that warned me that they tasted terrible so I mixed it with some mashed berries and water. It should be easier to take now."

He looks confused but, he opens his mouth. He probably figures that it was either eat this or I go to the feast. He wipes the pot clean.

He smiles at me then his eyes roll to the back of his head, his eyes close and he passes out. I feel terrible for tricking him but, what else could I do?

I clean his mouth of the berry juices and I start to prepare my supplies for the feast at dawn.

In some terrible way, I feel accomplished for tricking him but, I know I will pay for it if I make it back from the feast with his medicine.

But, I don't care I will do anything to make him alive and healthy, I love him.

**What did you think? This was always how I thought Katniss should've tricked Peeta into consuming the sleep syrup. Because her saying he was eating sugar berries never seemed plausible to me. Anyway please review and I hope you liked it. **


	14. The feast

**Ah, the feast scene. One of my favorite parts from the book. Let's see how Laura fares in getting Travis's medicine.**

I look at him asleep with me in the sleeping bag. He is still out cold but, I am in the sleeping bag to get all of the warmth I can.

His fever is so scorching hot yet, I am so glad that he is generating that much heat.

"Good bye Travis. I promise I will return to you." I say and kiss him even though he probably has no idea what's going on.

I take his jacket and double up my layers to stay warm. Travis should be fine with his fever combined with the sleeping bag he's in.

I kiss his forehead and grab my rope and pitchfork. I look at Travis one last time before I head out the cave.

I walk out of the cave with my pitchfork in hand and I am ready as I can be for this. It is so cold that I can see my breath.

I trek to the cornucopia and stand on the outskirts of the woods. I can see the golden horn in the center of the open field.

I scan to look for the coast is clear. It looks okay but, as I start to step I see someone sprinting as fast as a galloping horse. It's the girl from 5.

I only saw her a little in training but, from what I picked up from her is that she's fast, smart, and elusive.

She takes her pack with the number 5 on it and sprints back into the woods. Well, it's now or never.

I run as fast as I can to the table but, then feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I look to see a knife sticking into my left shoulder.

I pull it out as I'm running. I know who threw it without even looking behind me. I know it's the girl from 2.

Besides Travis and I, her and her district partner are the only other tributes left who benefit from the new rule change.

I get to the table to see a small bag with a 10 on it. This must be Travis's medicine. I put it on my wrist since it is too small to carry anywhere else.

As I turn around, I am tackled to the ground I am now on my back with the girl from District 2 pinning me down.

I am trying to push her off or stab her with my pitchfork but, she has me skillfully pinned. She has knife to my throat and a menacing smirk on her face.

"Where's gimpy District 10? Is he still hanging on?" she says taunting me.

"He's out there now. Travis!" I scream but, she punches my throat to silence me.

She looks around then back to me, "Liar! You are probably hiding him somewhere and trying to keep his heart going. Cato knew where he cut him. Is that what's in your backpack? Medicine for your gimp of a fiancé. Too bad he'll never get it." She says and takes out a new knife from her jacket.

"Any last words?" she asks me with cruel smirk. "Go to hell!" I snarl and try to bite her hand.

She takes the hair on the top of my head and pins my head to the frozen ground.

"Forget it District 10, we are gonna kill you just like your allies: fire girl and that little girl… what was her name? Rue? Well, first Rue then you and then we'll let nature take care of your fiancé. How does that sound?" she asks with a wicked chuckle.

I am enraged as I try to unset her. "Let's see… where to start?" she says as she surveys my face.

"Let's start with your mouth. I don't think you'll be needing your lips to kiss _him _anymore. Wanna blow gimpy one last kiss?" she asks taunting me for the umpteenth time.

"You bitch." I snarl then spit on her face. I won't go down without a fight. I will go down with my self-respect and honor.

She looks raged and then says, "Okay let's get started." I brace myself for pain but, then I feel her get ripped off of me.

I sit up in shock as I raise my pitchfork. The girl from two is being held a foot off the ground by the monstrous boy from 11.

"You killed that little girl? I heard you!" he yells furious at her. She looks frightened and stammers, "No it. It wasn't me."

"I heard you. You cut her up like you were gonna do to this girl here." He yells looking at her but, pointing to me.

She loses it and breaks, "Cato! Cato!" "Clove!" I hear a male voice yell in the distance.

I see a rock in the boys hand and the girl starts to scream as he crushes it against her temple. She is on the ground with a dent in her skull. A fatal blow.

The boy from 11 looks at me, "You and Rue were allies?" he asks me. I nod frantically. He looks back at Clove and back to me.

He points to me and says, "I will let you go just this one time. For Rue." He says then grabs the 2 and 11 backpacks on the table and sprints away.

"Clove!" I hear again. I start to run away but, right as I reach the tree line I hear the boy from 2, Cato I guess, and turn around curiously.

"Clove! No Clove don't die! You must stay alive. Don't die on me Clove!" he yells as he is holding her almost dead body in his arms.

I hear her cannon fire and Cato goes dead silent. I see him hold her closer then, he put her down.

He gets up with a vengeful expression on his face as he runs in the boy from 11's direction.

I run because my blood loss from my shoulder wound is starting to make me woozy. I finally get back to the cave.

I pull out a syringe from the small pack and jam it into Travis's arm. I press down on the plunger and I black out. I did it. I got the medicine.

**Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment. Have a nice 4****th**** of July. (:**


	15. Author's note

**Thanks for the reviews. I always like hearing from my readers. I won't be able to post the next chapter for a day or two. I'm going to a family reunion. I promise I will have the next chapter up by Sunday at the latest. (:**


	16. The cave

**Thank you for being patient. Well, on with the story.**

My eyes slowly flutter open. I'm in the cave and I look at my shoulder to see a bandage around my wound.

Travis must have done this while I was passed out. Travis! I look next to me to see he was gone. I start to worry so I crawl out of the cave.

Where could he have gone? I decide to go to the river. I turn the corner to see Travis's jacket, shirt, and pants laying out on a boulder.

I look further around a tree and there he is. He is wading in the river.

His hair is laying flat on his head from the water and the droplets on his skin are making him gleam in the sunlight.

He looks like he is an angel from the heavens. I feel a blush slowly building on my face. He turns around to see me and smiles at me.

But, his smile fades as he sees my expression. "Laura, are you okay?" he asks getting out of the water and walking towards me.

He is only wearing undershorts. I try and fail to stop looking down to his torso. But, it is so difficult. His body is so perfect. Like it was carved from stone.

I have to answer him though. "Um, uh, y-yeah. I'm fine." I say shakily. He looks down to his body and back to me with a smile.

"Laura, you don't have to be embarrassed. You've seen me like this before." He says with a gentle smile. I try to swallow a lump in my throat.

"I know. But, it's just…" I say but, I freeze as he puts his arms around me. I think I stopped breathing for a second.

He takes one of my hands and places it on his bare chest, right over his heart.

He smiles down at me and says, "You don't have to be embarrassed. After all, once we are married… I'm all yours."

I didn't know what was going through my mind but, I put my lips on his right as he stopped talking. After a little while he pulled away.

We just stood there and looked into each other's eyes. Our moment was interrupted by a rumble of thunder.

Travis quickly grabs his clothes and we run back to the cave. We get inside and it starts to pour.

For some odd reason Travis and I look at each other and just burst out laughing.

As we settle down Travis pulls his clothes back on and goes into the sleeping bag. He slides over to make room for me and I slide in with him.

"You look so much better." I say. "Yup. Whatever you shot into my arm fixed me up. I feel as good as new." He says. I smile to myself and he catches this.

"Oh and Laura, never knock me out again." He says as he pulls me closer to him. "I promise." I say and kiss him. "So, how long was I out?" I ask.

"Since I woke up yesterday evening, you had a frightening bloody gash in your shoulder. I fixed it though." He says lightly touching my bandaged shoulder.

I put my hand on his cheek and kiss him. "I love you so much." He says to me. "Travis?" I say. "Yeah Laura." He replies.

"I know there is more to why you love me." I say. "What do you mean?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"I see the way the girls your age look at you. Most of them are from better families and therefore deserve you more. You could've had anyone of them. So, why me?" I ask.

He sighs and frowns. "Those girls don't like me. They look at me and see me as a man with money or a way to advance them socially. They don't like me as a person. They talk about me behind my back. They call me a cripple like everyone else. But, you don't do that. You see me and talk to me like I'm a person. You don't want my money. You want me because of me and not my money. That is why you are the one and only girl for me." He says and kisses me lightly.

I feel so touched by his words. He is right. I don't care about Travis's money. I would have fallen for him still even if he was poor like me.

I smile at him and settle in closer to him. He rubs my arm gently and I rest my head on his chest. "Go to sleep." He whispers.

I close my eyes and listening to the rhythm of his heart beat lulls me to sleep.

* * *

Travis wakes me up so he can sleep. In no time he is passed out. I try to focus on outside but, I keep looking at Travis.

As crazy as I sound, I love watching him sleep. He looks so peaceful, calm, and serene when he sleeps.

His face looks so relaxed and I like seeing him so calm. Luckily, Travis is a heavy sleeper so, I am able to gently stroke his hair.

I take some time to really look at him carefully. He truly is the spitting image of his father. I've seen Mr. Metelli before. I met him a few times in town.

He is a very kind and good-natured man. Mr. Metelli is in his mid-forties. He has hair black as the night sky like Travis.

Except the sides of his hair are graying a little because of his age. He also has tan skin, dark brown eyes, and is around 5' 8'' like Travis.

Come to think of it, I don't know if Travis got anything from his mother. His mother had dark brown hair, green eyes, and fare skin.

She was a very short and frail woman. I never really talked to her but; she always seemed very quiet and distant around people.

But, I have to thank her for bringing Travis to me. Because let's face it, without her; Travis wouldn't even be here. I kiss his cheek and he is still out cold.

I look outside. For all I know, Cato could be on our trail right now and we must be ready for when he does.

**Thank you again for waiting. I know it wasn't really that exciting but, I promise it will get better soon. Please leave a comment. Thanks for reading!**


	17. The storm continues

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My friends threw me an early surprise party for my 17****th**** birthday on Wednesday. It was so fun though! Anyway, here is the newest chapter. (:**

It is still raining but, neither me nor Travis can sleep. It was quiet other than the rhythm of the rain hitting the roof of the cave.

Travis has his arms wrapped around me and one of his hands is moving up and down my back. It is so comforting. "Laura, are you cold?" he asks.

"No, in fact I'm very warm. Thanks to you." I say with a smile and kiss his cheek. He smiles at me.

But, ever since last night when I thought about Travis's mother, I have been so curious about her. "Travis, what was your mother like?" I ask.

"Well, she was a very opinionated woman and I loved her. But… my parents really didn't love each other that much. Their marriage was arranged by their parents so they really didn't like each other. The only thing that kept them together was me." He says and hangs his head.

I lift his gaze to meet mine and give him a sympathetic expression. I felt so sorry for him.

I never knew that bit of information he just told me about the Metelli family. "I'm so sorry Travis." I say.

He smiles at me and says, "Don't be Laura. You didn't know. But, my parents did have one thing in common: They weren't gonna force the arranged marriage thing on me. Both of them wanted me to marry someone I loved." He touches my cheek and kisses me lightly.

"Also, my dad always knew I loved you way before I even knew." He says with a smile. "How?" I ask.

"When you were 5 and I was 6, you used to come with your father to drop off the shipment of cattle to the stock yards. That was when I was interested in you after I first saw you in town. My father saw the way I looked at you. From then on he knew. But, it wasn't until I got reaped that he gave me advice. I was sitting in the justice building and my father walked in. He gave me my prosthetic and said, 'Travis… You must tell her. Tell her you love her. She deserves to know.'" He says and laughs but, continues, "But, little did I know you would return the feels once I told you."

I had to smile. "My father always liked you, you know? That was one of the reasons why he liked the fact that I wanted to pursue you. He and I both have an immense respect for your father." He says.

"Is that a reason why your father is so nice to me?" I say with a smile. "One of them. But, if you don't mind; could I ask about your parents?" he asks.

"Of course Travis. What do you want to know?" I say.

"I always envied your parents for their relationship. They look like they love each other so much. Just the opposite of what my parents had. So, how did your parents meet?" he asks.

I smile and tell him the story of how my parents met. The exact story my father told me.

_(22 years ago)_

_It was a town social and Lawrence Russella was 15 years old. He was laughing and having fun with his friends when he saw a beautiful girl with red hair running behind a barn with her face in her hands. He excused himself from his friends and went to follow her. Lawrence saw her in some of his classes at school. He knew her name was Gretchen and she lived a few properties down from him. He actually had a crush on her for the past couple years but, his brothers would always tease him by saying that a girl as beautiful as her would never go for a guy like him. But, Lawrence wouldn't let it hold him back. Gretchen was a high valued girl though. All the boys wanted her but, as far as Lawrence knew, she already had a beau. But, he still wanted to help her. He saw her sitting on a stack of hay behind the barn crying. It was breaking his heart watching her cry. "Gretchen, are you okay?" he says in a comforting voice. She looks up at him with red tear-filled eyes and gets up and runs up to him. She locks her arms around him and cries into his chest. He was shocked but, comforted her as best as he could. She finally looks up and her light green eyes looked at his light brown ones. "I'm sorry but, I forgot your name." she says apologetic. "I'm Lawrence Russella. You can call me Larry if you want." He says with a soft smile. "Sorry about your shirt Larry. My beau Anthony just broke it off with me so, I am so sorry again that I ruined your shirt." She says motioning to his shirt that was stained with her tears. "That's okay. I just could stand to see you cry. A girl as pretty as you doesn't deserve to be sad." He says wiping the stray tears on her cheeks. She smiles at him. "Gretchen would you like to dance with me?" he asks as he heard a new song start up. "I'd love to." She says with a smile as she grabs Lawrence's hand and drags him to the dance floor. _

_(Present)_

"So, that's how my parents met officially and then 3 years later they got married and my mom found out she was pregnant with me not soon after." I explain.

"You favor your father a lot though." He says with a smile.

"Yeah, guess that is another thing we have in common. I mean I don't think either of us are a thing like our mothers." I say.

We both laugh a little.

"Speaking of marriage. Just wait 'til we get home. We'll get married, live in a house… Have children." He says the last part after a pause.

"I'd like that too." I say and kiss his cheek. "I hope you don't mind but, I want a big family." He says. "Really?" I say.

"Yeah, growing up I was so lonely. I was always envious that you had so many siblings. Someone to talk to, play with, have a bond with. That is what I want my children to have." He says.

I was about to say something when a basket with a parachute attached to it landed in front of the cave. Travis retrieves it and opens it.

There was oxtail soup, rolls, and some apples. It looked amazing and Travis and I were running low on food so, it looked so good.

We look at each other then try to pace ourselves as we eat. I really want to go home. I just hope this rain stops so we can just end these stupid games.

**Again so sorry about the wait but, I hope you liked the back story on how Laura's parents got together.**


	18. The final battle

**Here's the next chapter. The games are almost over. Let's see what happens.**

The rain stopped falling yesterday and the games are going to be over soon. I know this because of multiple reasons.

One, the girl from 5 and the boy from 11 are dead so, that leaves Cato, Travis, and I to be the final 3 tributes.

Two, because the ponds and rivers are drained of water. The gamemakers are obviously trying to end the games.

I knew that the end to these games was so near. I can taste the end. The only thing that stands in our way is Cato.

But, according to Travis, Cato is not to be taken lightly. There is a reason why he's made it this far.

Also the fact that he lost his ally, Clove, will clearly make him even more inclined to especially kill me.

Travis is holding his sword in one hand and my hand in the other. He's made it pretty darn clear to me that if one of us were to die it would be him.

I don't agree obviously. My parents have my sisters have my sisters and brother. Travis's father only has him.

But more importantly I don't know if I'd be able to go on in life without him. I would rather die than end up like Raymond.

Old, alone, and develop a problem with drugs or alcohol because of losing my true love. I look at Travis. His expression is determined.

I know he would be ready to die at any moment if it meant I would live. I grip his hand tightly but, he just responds by doing the same to my hand.

He knows I don't want him to die for me but, I know he won't budge on his decision. Travis is not only strong as an ox but, he is also as stubborn as one.

We know the gamemakers are trying to drive us to the lake so, that is where we are headed now. I just want to go home.

I want to go home, see my family, marry Travis, and try to live as normal a life as possible. After trekking in the woods for what seems like an eternity.

We finally get to the lake.

We haven't even set two feet from the tree line when I feel something push me over violently and then I hear Travis wailing in pain.

I look over in horror to see Travis's left forearm has been cut off. Cato is behind him. He wounded but, still lethal. He gives me an evil grin.

"Hello, future Mrs. Gimp. Or possibly not." He says with a snide expression. He also motions to Travis as he pins me to the ground with his boot.

"That's if he doesn't bleed to death first." He says and points his sword at me. My pitchfork is too far away.

It flew from my hand when I was knocked over. Well, this is it. I'm going to die. He looks up to the sky and says, "See I promised I'd avenge you."

I was confused as to whom that is directed to but, then I got it. It was Clove.

I don't really know anything about them or their relationship but, I assume they were possibly friends at the very least.

For a career he seems very honorable about his allies. "Now it's time for you to go." He says as he raises his blade.

I brace myself but, then I see Travis flying through the air and into Cato. He pinned Cato and they start to fight it out on the ground.

Travis is actually doing well for losing part of his arm. He gets in a good punch every now and then. I regain my senses and grab my pitchfork.

I'm far away and he's about to slit Travis's throat. In a last ditch effort, I throw my pitchfork and watch it impale Cato's back.

He falls over and I hear him say, "Sorry Clove. I failed you."

Just then Travis finished him off with his sword and we hear the cannon fire and the trumpets sound.

"Ladies and gentleman! Here are your victors of the 74th annual hunger games, Laura Russella and Travis Metelli of District 10!" Claudius says over the speakers.

I am trying to get Travis to stay with me. He lost and is still losing a lot of blood. "We did it Laura. We won." He says with a weak smile.

"Yeah, we won. Stay with me though. Don't die." I plead almost in tears. The man I love is dying why shouldn't I be on brink of hystarics.

Just then a hovercraft came and peacekeepers were trying to pull me off of Travis. "No! No!" I shouted as they dragged me away from him.

I watched them put Travis on a stretcher and the peacekeepers kept me tied to a chair so I wouldn't lunge to Travis as doctors treated him.

Then a peacekeeper injected something into my arm and I blacked out.

But, here I am, Laura Russella, co-victor of the 74th annual hunger games with my future husband: Travis Metelli.

**Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment. (:**


	19. The victors

**Thank you for all your comments. It means so much to me to hear from all of you. On with the story!**

I wake to hear a steady beeping and my eyes open to see I'm in a white room. I'm guessing I'm in a hospital. "Morning." Says a familiar gruff voice.

I smile and look over to see Raymond.

"Hey Raymond. Where am I? Is Travis okay? Do you…" I say but, he interrupts.

"Whoa, slow down. You and Travis are in the hospital recovering. He's gonna be fine and the doctors were able to reattach his forearm." He says and takes a swig from his flask. I'm pretty sure it's spirit.

"Great. But, should you be drinking that in here?" I say looking at the flask.

He shrugs, "Probably not but, I don't give a rats ass. Just don't tell anyone I am, alright?" "Okay." I say.

"Oh yeah here." He says handing me a tray. It has a cup of water, a roll, and an apple.

"The doctors don't want you to eat too much. It wouldn't be good. So, they are trying to ration you." Raymond explains.

I nod and try to eat as slowly as possible. But, it's all gone within minutes. I guess I was hungrier than I thought. That reminded me.

I lift up my gown a little and I notice for the first time how much weight I lost in the arena. I can actually see my ribs clearly.

"Don't worry. You'll gain it back eventually." Raymond says.

"Just eat and get some rest. Tomorrow is your big interview." He says as he pats my shoulder then walks out.

For the rest of the day I worry about Travis until I fall asleep.

* * *

I open my eyes to my prep team, who have always freaked me out, coming through the door looking ecstatic to see me.

They start to congratulate me and I thank them. Even though I really don't care, I just want to see Travis again. They wax, wash, and try to make me look pretty.

Then Diana walks in and I feel so relieved. I smile my biggest smile and she returns the gesture. She dismisses my prep team and gives me a hug. I hug her back.

It is so nice to see her again. "I knew you'd win." She whispered into my ear.

She let's go of me and says, "So, are you ready to see your dress. Travis's jaw is going to drop when he sees you." I smile and nod. She gets my dress.

It looks similar to my interview dress in terms of formalness. My hair is down but, she has woven, some small blue flowers into my hair.

They look like periwinkles. I smile at the flower because it reminds me of the days when I was a little girl and I would pick these flowers with my little sisters.

My dress is the same blue as the flowers in my hair. It kind of reminds me of a fancy sundress that my mother always made me wear to socials. It is beautiful.

"You look gorgeous." Diana says and hugs me again. "Thank you so much. For everything." I say. She smiles at me and hugs me again.

"You're welcome Laura. Just remember that no matter what, I will always be your friend." She says as she smiles at me.

"Now come on you're on in 5 minutes. Travis is waiting you know." She says with a grin. She leads me to an elevator and pushes me inside.

My legs start shaking and I feel sick because I'm so nervous. But, Travis is up there waiting for me. So I try to look as confident as possible.

But, then my confidence fades as I see Travis come into view. He's in tan slacks, a blue dress shirt, and a black vest and black tie.

His hair is slicked back and his smile makes me want to melt where I stand. He looks so handsome. I am no longer in control of my actions and I sprint at him.

Well, if you can call running as fast as I can in high heels sprinting. I throw myself into his arms and kiss him. The crowd around us is going absolutely insane.

They are cheering, whistling, and I think I heard crying. Caesar makes us stop and we sit down. I try to sit as close to Travis as possible.

I snuggle up against him and he puts his arms around me. Caesar congratulates both of us on winning and starts asking us questions.

Most of them are for Travis but, then he asks me one. "So Laura, what do your mother and father think of Travis?" Caesar asks me.

"My parents adore Travis. Especially my mother." I say without hesitation.

"Here let's look back to when we interviewed your families. " Caesar says and motions to a monitor. Travis and I both look up at it.

I see my mother and father up there.

_"So Mr. and Mrs. Russella, what do you think of your daughter and Travis?" a reporter asks. "Well, I like the boy. He's a hard worker and he comes from a good family." My father answers. "Travis is such a nice young man. I never knew until now that he took such an interest in my daughter. But, Travis you have full permission to marry her, right Larry?" my mother says elbowing my father in the side. "I told you Gret, he can have her once he completes my assessment." My father says with a smirk. My mom gives him a look and he says, "What? If he wants my little girl, he'll have to prove himself to me. After all, I had to prove myself to your father." They both laugh and share a kiss and this makes the audience laugh and cry at the same time._

"Well you were right Laura. But, what is this assessment he was talking about?" Caesar asks.

"In District 10, if a man wants to marry he must go to the bride's father a complete a task.

It differs depending on the class but, in mine, the ranchers, the man must take down the man's strongest animal and brand it himself.

If he succeeds he's got the full fight to marry the bride. If he doesn't, it is up to the bride's parents." I explain.

"Very interesting. Are you up to the challenge Travis?" Caesar asks. "For her, I'll do anything." He says and looks into my eyes.

We share a kiss and this creates sighs in the audience. Caesar thanks us for being there and tells us we'll see him tomorrow evening.

I walk out holding Travis's hand and I still can't believe how lucky I am to still have him with me.

**We'll the story is coming to an end. But, please keep reading and leaving comments. It is very much appreciated. (:**


	20. The return

**Sorry about not updating in a while. I was busy with my summer job and I wanted to make sure I put a good chapter for all of you. I hope you like it. (:**

Travis and I are on the train and are looking forward to going home and seeing our families. I look at my necklace that my sister gave me.

I haven't taken it off since I got it. I think it must be the luckiest token ever given because this not only kept me alive in the arena but, Travis as well.

I look over to see Travis looking out a window. "I see the pastures. We must be close." He says and smiles at me.

I walk over to him to look out the window and he puts his arm around me. I wrap my arms around his torso. Last night on the train was terrible for me.

I had a terrible nightmare about the arena but, I Travis there to hold me. I still shudder at the dream.

I had a dream was slowly torturing me and Travis was dead on the ground next me impaled by Cato's sword. I woke up when Clove drove her knife into my chest.

I started to scream then I was immediately calmed by Travis's arms holding me.

"We're almost to the station." Ray says walking in holding a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

Travis and I nod and Ray takes another swig from the bottle before leaving. "Well, are you ready?" I ask Travis.

"Absolutely, are you?" he asks intertwining his fingers with mine. I smile and nod at him. The train halts and we start walking out of the train doors.

We are assaulted by camera flashes and screams from the crowd. It looked as if the whole district was in attendance.

Travis and I stood on the platform and waved to the crowd. During this he kissed me and this caused the energy of the crowd to pick up.

We continued waving and I searched the crowd for my family. I heard a loud whistle and a male voice shout, "That's my girl!" Then I saw them.

My father and mother had the biggest smiles on their faces. My father had one arm around my mother's waist and his other held my brother Caleb.

Peacekeepers ushered us to victor's village. I was glad. I wanted to get away from those darn photographers and large crowds. But, my hand never left Travis's.

I was glad though because, I needed his touch to keep calm. We were separated to our separate houses and I was amazed at how they looked.

My house was 2 times bigger than the house my family lived in. I walked in and it was amazing. I went to the sitting room and laid down a sofa.

I was so happy to have silence for now. Afew minutes later my door open, I looked at the doorway hoping Travis would enter.

But, then I saw a little boy with brown hair and green eyes, my brother Caleb. He smiled and sprinted to me.

"Lauwa!" he yelled as he climbed onto my lap and gave me a hug. "Caleb, you are such a big boy now aren't you." I say with a smile as I mess up his hair.

He laughs and hugs me again. I love all my siblings but, Caleb is my favorite.

First off, we are the only ones who have our father's brown hair and overall appearance.

He is always so happy and he always knows how to make you feel the same. I can't be mad at him ever. He makes everyone around him smile.

He reminds me of how I imagined my father looked as a child. "Look who found you." I heard in the door way. I looked up to see my sister Rachel.

She is the second oldest in my family at age 14. She like all my other sisters is an exact replica of my mother. I was always jealous of Rachel in a way.

She always has boys tripping over themselves to talk to her. Then there was me, her plain sister who thought no boy would ever love her.

But, that has changed with Travis now. "Hi, Rach." I say with a smile. I put Caleb down and get up to hug my sister. "I missed you so much." She said.

"I missed all of you." I said. "Everyone else will be over later. Father had to finish up work on the farm." She said.

But, then she got a smirk on her face and said, "So, when do I get to meet my future brother-in-law?" I laugh.

"You've gotta give every detail later." She says quietly and gives me a wink. I smile and blush a little. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

I open it to see Travis is leaning against the door way with a smile on his face. "Hello fiancé." He says. Just as he is about to kiss me, Caleb runs in.

He runs up to Travis and looks up at him confused. Travis smiles and squats down to Caleb's level.

"Hello Caleb. I'm Travis." He says and extends his hand out to my brother. He shakes it hesitant.

"Ah! Wow, you've got a strong grip young man." Travis jokes pretending like his hand hurts. This makes Caleb smile and laugh a little. I smile at this scene.

"Twavis are you marrying Lauwa?" he asks. Travis smiles at him and says, "Yes, that means you and I are gonna be brothers."

Caleb smiles and Travis gets up and puts his arms around me. Travis leans in and kisses me. "Ew, Wachel! Twavis and Lauwa are kissing!" my brother yells.

Travis and I laugh. But, we also here Rachel laugh from the sitting room.

Rachel walks in with Caleb in her arms and says, "So, this is the famous Travis Metelli. I'm Rachel."

She shifts my brother to her left arm so, she can extend her right one. "Nice to meet you Rachel." He says shaking her hand.

"We'll leave you two alone. But, we'll be back." She says with a wink then, her and Caleb are out the door. I loved seeing Travis interact with Caleb.

He was so good with him. I kissed him and all I could think about was how lucky I was. In fact, I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have Travis.

I just hope everyone else in my family gets along with him even though they all like him. But, I still want to please my family.

**Tell what you thought and I hope you enjoyed it. **


	21. The preparation

**Here's the newest chapter. It's kind of filler but, I hope you like it. **

I was in my kitchen by myself in my house in victor's village. My family still lives on the farm because my dad still has to work.

It is very quiet in the house and I feel kind off uncomfortable to be all alone.

Being raised in a small house with 5 younger siblings has just made me used to never having privacy. But, now that I do have it; it doesn't feel right.

Luckily next week is Travis and I's wedding. We are keeping it secret and only inviting our parents, siblings and close friends.

Yes, Alice is especially excited about the wedding. She comes over every day after school and tells me how she is so ecstatic about it.

Alice also keeps asking me if Travis's friend Daniel is coming. Like me Travis only has one really good friend. I've seen him around school.

Daniel is Travis's age, 18, and is a very quiet but, nice boy.

I guess while Travis and I were gone Alice and Daniel spent a lot of time together since both of their friends, me and Travis, were reaped.

In that time, I guess Alice developed quite a crush on him. Daniel is the tailor's son. Daniel is really tall and thin. When I say tall, I mean tall. Like 6'4'' in height.

He has short, wavy dark brown hair, green eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

Seeing them together is kind of funny because of their height difference Alice is even shorter than me. I'd say about 5'2''.

Also with her pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes makes her and Daniel look like polar opposites but, from what she tells me; her and Daniel have a lot in common.

Alice dragged me into town because; she thought it would be good for me to get out of the house.

We walked into town and then, I heard an unfamiliar male voice call out, "Alice! Over here." We look to see Daniel in the doorway of his father's store and waving.

Alice gets the biggest smile on her face and sprints into the road. She almost gets hit by a horse drawn wagon. I look both ways then sprint across the road.

I get to them and I say, "Alice, are you insane? You almost got killed by horses."

She was too busy talking to Daniel to notice me then turned around and said, "Huh, oh sorry Laura." She then turned back and continued talking to Daniel.

I was about to yell at her when I looked more closely at her and Daniel. They looked so happy. Like how I am with Travis.

I smile and then, I decide to leave her and Daniel alone. "They've been like that a while." I hear a voice say behind me. I look back to see Mr. Metelli smiling at me.

"You know about them too?" I ask. "I think the whole district knows about them." He jokes. "So, what brings you to town Mr. Metelli?" I ask.

"Laura, please call me Calvin. You are going to be my daughter-in-law, you know? Also, I'm in here because I walked with Travis to your family farm. For the 'assessment'. " he says and gives me a genuine smile. "I hope my dad doesn't skin him alive." I joke.

He laughs and says, "No he won't. Your father likes Travis and just wants the day to have Travis work with him and get to know him." He says.

I love talking to Travis's father because he and his son are alike in every way.

We were quiet for a while until he said, "Laura, I'm glad my son is marrying you. I can see clear as day that you love him as much as he loves you. Also, I couldn't think of a girl who would be better than you as my daughter-in-law."

He gives me a hug, and walks away into the butcher shop. I look back to Daniel and Alice chatting and holding one of her hands. I can't help but, smile.

I stand there for a little while and think, "In less than 7 days I will be Laura Metelli."

That thought fills me with joy and I am really looking forward to spending the rest of my life with Travis.

**Next chapter is the wedding. Please a comment and tell me what you think. (:**


	22. The wedding

**Well, here is the final chapter before the epilogue. Hope you like it.**

"Laura wake up." Says a soft voice. I open my eyes to see my youngest sister Susan smiling at me. "Morning." I say as I get up.

I look around to see all of my sisters and my mother at the foot of my bed. "It's the big day!" says my mother excited. "Why are you all here?" I say groggy.

My nightmares kept waking me up last night. "Well, we are going to help you get ready." Says Rachel happily. I've become a lot closer with her lately.

"Don't worry. It's not going to be much." My mother tells me. The first thing she does is have me wash up. Then, my sisters take turns braiding my hair.

My mother puts me in a simple white dress. It's what a bride traditionally wears for a wedding in our district. I got it from Daniel.

He actually made it himself for me as a wedding gift and even though it's generic; I love it.

My mom tried to talk me into getting a more expensive dress with my monthly installments from winning the games.

But, I wanted it to be the most traditional District 10 wedding possible. If it was good enough for my parents, it's good enough for me.

Once I'm all prettied up, I go down stairs to see my father sitting in the kitchen. "Well well, look at you." He says getting up with a huge smile on his face.

He hugs me and says, "You look beautiful hone." He says softly. "Thanks dad." I say softly back. I then feel a tug on my dress. I look down to see Caleb smiling up at me.

I smile back and kneel down to his level. "You look pwetty Lauwa." Caleb says hugging me. "Thank you Caleb." I say as I stroke his hair.

Then I notice Margret pick up Caleb and all my siblings and mother are gone. Leaving me with my father. We take a seat at the kitchen table.

"It seems like only yesterday that you were 5 and I was teaching you how to round up cattle. Now, here you are. Looking beautiful and grown up and ready to go off on your own. I feel so old that one of my chicks is leaving the nest." He says with a chuckle.

I see a tear in his eye. I take one of his hands and smile at him. He takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his eyes.

"Laura, Travis is a good man. I thought no one would ever be good enough for my little girl. But, he proved me wrong.

I have no doubts that he won't be a good husband. But, if he isn't… " He says with a sly grin. "Dad." I say with a laugh as I punch his shoulder.

"I'm just kidding Laura." He says with a grin.

"Just remember that no matter how old you get, you'll always be my little Laura. Come on it's almost time for me to give you away." He says and gets up.

I shoot out of my chair and hug him. "I love you dad." I say with a tear escaping my eye. "I love you too Laura." My dad says then pulls away to wipe my tear.

Just then the door flies open and Alice is there grinning ear to ear. "Laura, you look so beautiful!" she thrills as she hugs me. "Thank you Alice." I say.

"So how is my maid of honor?" I say. "I'm doing very well and the best man doesn't look to bad either." She says with a wink then laughs. I laugh too.

"Okay, I'll leave you girls to talk about… whatever it is you are talking about." He says and walks out. Alice and I chat until it is time for the ceremony to start.

Alice hugs me before she leaves. My dad walks in and says, "Ready Laura?" He offers his arm to me. I link my arm with his and he hands me a bouquet of wild flowers.

They are beautiful. My dad leads me out to where a fiddle is playing my back yard. It is an old and traditional District 10 wedding song.

The person playing the fiddle is all too familiar to me: my cousin Francis. He's 20 and is one of the few fiddle players in the district. That is how he makes extra money.

I see his wife Mary and his daughter not too far away in the small crowd. Then I see Travis. Looking handsome as ever in a grey suit.

Which I'm sure his dad loaned to him. Since I saw Mr. Metelli in town last week wearing the exact same suit. He smiles at me as I slowly walk with my father up the aisle.

Next to Travis I see Daniel in a pair of black pants, white shirt, black tie, and suspenders.

When I get to Travis, my father shakes Travis's hand and places my hand in Travis's. I hand my bouquet to Alice.

The ceremony starts and Mr. Bonds, the butcher, is conducting the whole thing. He and my father are old friends so; he obviously wanted to do my wedding personally.

Half way through the service, Mr. Bonds hands a horse shoe to Travis and I use my free hand to grab the horse shoe also.

The couple holding a horse shoe is a tradition that means to wish the new couple luck with a long and happy marriage.

We say the traditional vows, Travis and I exchange rings and Mr. Bonds tells Travis and I we are now husband and wife.

Travis embraces me and gives me long and gentle kiss. All my relatives are all cheering and I hear Francis strike up a lively tune on the fiddle.

The rest of the night is incredible. A lot of wedding speeches were made. Raymond even said one but, looked a little wobbly and slurred at points, definitely drunk.

His speech was nice and as much of a drunk he is; he still saved us in the arena. Elaine spoke as well as Travis's father.

He said how happy he was to have me as his daughter-in-law. All my sisters said how happy they were to have a new brother.

Alice said a heartfelt speech that nearly brought me to tears. Daniel stood up and I was interested to hear what he had to say.

"Travis, you and I have been friends for 15 years. I think of you as a brother. But, as long as I've known Travis, he's always had eyes for his beautiful bride here. Laura, you are a lucky lady to have my best friend as your husband. These two did the impossible and won the games together. So, I know you two can do anything together. To the bride and groom." He says holding up his glass.

Everyone toasted to us and my parents said a quick speech and then Francis started the fiddle up again.

We did a traditional line dance and then Travis and I had our first dance together.

It was beautiful and I didn't want it to end but, then my dad cut in and danced with me and my mother danced with Travis.

Then, out of nowhere Francis starts to play a lively tune again.

So, my dad quickens the pace of the dance. My mom always told me that my father was a great dancer but, I never knew how good until now.

This is the first time I saw my father dance to a faster song. I danced with Daniel and it was a little awkward since he is a full foot taller than me.

But, Alice switched with me so she could dance with her beau and I could dance with my husband. Travis is my husband. That's a strange but, wonderful thought.

The night ends and then, I hear a soft tune coming from the fiddle.

It is the tune that ends the festivities of a wedding and the husband must carry his bride to his home and walk through the threshold of the house.

Travis and I decided I would just move into his house in victor's village once we were married. Travis carries me to his room upstairs and starts to kiss me.

Everyone is gone and we can finally be alone together. Or so we thought. "Hey, Travis good luck!" I hear Daniel shout from outside.

Travis and I look out the open window to see Daniel grinning with Alice, who's also grinning, in his arms.

"Will you two go home?" Travis says with a laugh before he shuts the window. I go back to kissing him again.

Today was one of the greatest days of my life but, now I'm ready to be with Travis and spend the rest of my life with him.

I Laura Metelli am now ready for a new chapter in my life.

**Thank you for reading. (:**


End file.
